


Beneath the Waves

by AgtSpooky



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU based on the deleted scene from Shuttlepod One – what if Trip and Archer had met before First Flight?)</p>
<p>Trip teaches Jon to scuba dive and Jon teaches Trip how to open his heart and take a chance on love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Waves

 

 

The Florida sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky as Charles Tucker III made his way down the boardwalk, adjusting the collar of one of his many colorfully patterned shirts, his flip-flops smacking against the weather-beaten wood.

 

_Another day in paradise_ , he thought as he pulled opened the door to Captain Hook’s Marina and Dive Center, taking off his sunglasses and tucking them into his shirt pocket. He ran a hand through his short blond hair, his blue eyes scanning around the interior of the shop as he inhaled deeply, a smile crossing his face at the familiar smell of the ocean that permeated even inside. Hook’s was his home away from home throughout most of his teenage and young adult years and it meant even more to him now that he was living on the other side of the country in San Francisco and didn’t make it down here as often as he wished.

 

He made his way toward the front counter, weaving through the many tourists browsing the scuba and fishing equipment, who were eager to start their ocean adventure here in the Keys.

 

“Well look what the cat dragged in!” a voice boomed from the back of the store.

 

Tucker smiled broadly at the friendly greeting as he walked up to the counter, sticking out his hand to the man behind it. One look at Martin McGillis and you’d immediately know he was the owner. Tall and broad, with salt and pepper hair tied back in a pony-tail that tried to disguise his true age of 56, with a skull and crossbones tattooed on the upper arm of his deeply tanned skin. McGillis was a sailor through and through.

 

“Hey, Marty!” The two men grasped hands warmly and Tucker was pulled into a one arm hug over the top of the counter.

 

“Great to see you, kid,” Martin smiled. “Been too long.”

 

Tucker came around behind the counter. “Well you’ve got me for awhile this time.”

 

“I’ll have to send Starfleet a thank you note ‘cause business is booming and I could really use the help.”

 

“Well put me to work, then! Been too long since I’ve been out in the water.”

 

Martin clapped Tucker on the shoulder. “Funny you should say that ‘cause I’ve got you down for an open water dive certification consultation this morning. Guy should be here shortly.”

 

Tucker nodded. “He’s completed the academics and confined water work?”

 

“Says he has, but not from me. Need you to go over his paperwork, get him signed up for his first dive.”

 

“Can do, boss!” Tucker saluted jokingly.

 

“I see Starfleet is finally making you treat your elders with respect,” Martin winked, then hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “Gotta get back to the tourists. Holler if you need anything.”

 

“Yes, boss!” Tucker replied with a smirk then turned and sat at the desk behind the counter, his back to the front of the store. He had no more than begun to shuffle through the mess of paperwork on Martin’s desk, looking for at least the name of the guy he’d be teaching to scuba dive, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Tucker stood and turned around, blinking and doing a double-take at the man that stood before him, dressed in faded blue cargo pants and a gray Henley t-shirt, with aviator style sunglasses perched on the top of his head.

 

“Excuse me,” the man said. “I’m – “

 

“Commander Archer!” Tucker burst out, eyes wide, stepping forward and nearly tripping on the leg of the chair as he extended his hand.

 

Jonathan Archer tipped his head to the side as he shook Tucker’s hand. “Have we met?”

 

“Yes! I mean, no! I mean…” Tucker fell over his words before taking a breath. “Lieutenant Charles Tucker, sir. You were a guest lecturer at my advanced warp engineering class last semester. Amazing speech, sir.”

 

Archer grinned. “Thank you, I’m glad you enjoyed it. Starfleet, eh? What are you doing down here, working at a dive shop?”

 

“Oh, I’m from Florida, sir,” Tucker answered. “I’ve finished all my courses and I’m awaiting my orders. Sort of on my summer vacation.”

 

Archer nodded. “Been there myself. The waiting’s the hardest part, wondering where you’re going to be assigned.”

 

Tucker sighed. “Tell me about it, sir. You’re a long way from Starfleet yourself. What brings you to the Keys?”

 

Archer set a folder down on the counter. “I’m actually here to complete my dive certification.”

 

Tucker’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding me! You’re looking at your instructor, sir.”

 

“Well I know I’m in good hands, then,” Archer smiled warmly, holding Tucker’s gaze and Tucker felt a tiny flip-flop in his stomach. He swallowed and looked down, busying himself with the folder on the counter.

 

He flipped it open and looked through the paperwork. “So…umm, why complete your certification out here, sir? There _is_ an ocean just off the coast of California,” he grinned.

 

Archer shrugged. “Heard the diving down here was excellent. And just…wanted to get away from Starfleet for a few days. Speaking of which, since we’re both off-duty, so to speak, call me Jon, okay?”

 

Tucker nodded. “Okay, then, call me Trip.”

 

Jon laughed. “That’s an interesting nickname. Should I be worried about you stumbling around?”

 

Trip shook his head with a smile. “Nah, nothin’ like that. My full name is Charles Tucker the Third. Triple…Trip…get it? People been calling me that my whole life.”

 

“I like that explanation better than mine,” Jon replied with a grin. “At least I don’t have to worry about you falling overboard.”

 

Trip chuckled. “No, si—er, Jon,” he answered, finding it a bit strange to address the Commander by his first name but enjoying it just the same. He looked back down at the paperwork. “I see you passed your academics with flying colors, not to mention your confined water dives.” He looked back up. “I’m impressed! I don’t see scores like this too often, especially on someone’s first try.”

 

Jon shrugged. “What can I say? I’m an over-achiever.”

 

“Well you shouldn’t have any problem with the open water portion, then. We’ll need to schedule five dives.”

 

Jon looked thoughtful. “I guess I’ll have to do this in stages, then. I’m only down here for another two days. But I get a long weekend once a month. Can we schedule one for tomorrow then a couple for next month and the following one as well?”

 

“Sure, sure, we can do that,” Trip replied, reaching for the dive schedule book.

 

“Does that mean you’ll still be down here in August?” Jon inquired and Trip paused at the hopeful note in Jon’s voice.

 

“Umm, yeah, actually. I’ll be here ‘til the 15th.”

 

Jon’s smile lit up his eyes. “Perfect. I mean, I’d hate to start with one instructor and then have to switch to another, you know?” Jon explained quickly, then cleared his throat. “So…what do you have available for tomorrow?”

 

Trip blinked, suddenly feeling a bit off-kilter around Jon. “Ummm…” he pulled his gaze away from the other man. “How ‘bout one o’clock?”

 

“Works for me,” Jon answered.

 

“Do you need to rent gear? We’ve got everything here.”

 

Jon shook his head. “Nope, I’ve got my own. Just need a tank.”

 

Trip wrote Jon’s name in the dive book. “Not a problem. Looks like I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

 

Jon stuck out his hand, which Trip shook, and which Jon held onto for a heartbeat longer than normal. “Looking forward to it,” he replied, then pulled his sunglasses down and turned and headed for the front door.

 

Trip stood there, stock-still until the door closed behind Jon and then he sat down heavily in the chair behind him.

 

_What the hell just happened?_

 

He was still sitting there, staring off into space five minutes later when Martin’s voice roused him.

 

“You’re doin’ an awfully good impression of a fish out of water with your mouth hanging open like that.”

 

Trip snapped his jaw shut but must have still had a confused look on his face.

 

“What’s with you, kid?”

 

“Do you have any idea who that guy was?”

 

“Should I?”

 

Trip jumped to his feet. “It was Commander Archer! Jonathan Archer!”

 

Martin furrowed his brow. “He’s a Starfleet guy?”

 

“Not just _any_ Starfleet guy, _the_ Starfleet guy! His father built the first warp engine!” Trip started to pace, hands flying around. “It’s my Holy Grail, for cryin’ out loud! It’s what I’ve been striving for since I joined Starfleet. To work on that engine! And Jon…he’s a legend in his own right. The man’s amazing. He’s always pushing back against the Vulcans, not taking any of their crap. We _will_ get to warp five and it will be because of him. Man’s gonna be captain of that first warp five ship, too. I guarantee it. And what are the chances he walks in here and I get to teach him to dive?! It’s nuts!”

 

Trip stopped his excited pacing to see Martin looking at him, amused, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Sounds like you got a case of hero worship goin’ on. Or is it more than that? I mean, I wouldn’t blame you. He’s a good lookin’ guy.”

 

Trip was taken aback. “What? No, it’s not like that. I just admire the man, that’s all.”

 

“Mmm-hmm. Last time I saw you this worked up about a guy you were asking him to move in with you.”

 

Trip made a face. “Yeah, and look how that turned out. Starfleet and relationships don’t mix. I found that out the hard way. I’m never going down that path again. Besides, I’m not attracted to him.”

 

Martin pushed away from the counter with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

 

“I’m not! Really…I’m not,” he called after the other man, but deep down Trip wondered who he was trying to convince.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next day was just as bright and clear as the previous as Trip made his way back up the dock in the marina, having just loaded his scuba gear onto the boat. He was halfway back to the shop when he met Jon walking toward him. He was dressed much like Trip today, in shorts, flip-flops, faded blue t-shirt and sunglasses, and carrying his scuba equipment.

 

Trip raised a hand in greeting. “Afternoon, Jon!”

 

“Hey, Trip,” Jon replied with a grin as he got closer. “Martin said you were down here.”

 

“Let me help you with that,” Trip said, reaching out to relieve Jon of some of his burden. “Yeah, just got everything stowed away on the boat. Ready to get underway?”

 

Jon gave him a jaunty salute. “Aye, Captain!”

 

Trip laughed as he turned and started walking back toward the boat. “Somehow that sounds like it should be _your_ title.”

 

Jon looked thoughtful for a moment. “Someday…maybe.”

 

“Mark my words, Jon. You’ll be up there. You deserve it.”

 

Both men stopped walking as they reached the boat and Jon turned to face Trip.

 

“Thanks, Trip. I really appreciate you saying that.”

 

Trip ducked his head and gave a little shrug. “C’mon on board,” he said, stepping over the side.

 

Jon made to do the same but stopped when the name of the boat caught his eye. “The _Triple Play_?” He laughed as he, too, stepped over the side. “Okay, that can’t be a coincidence.”

 

“I _may_ have had a hand in naming her,” Trip admitted with a grin as he began storing Jon’s gear alongside his own. “After all the work I put in to get her running, Marty gave me the honor.” He straightened up and glanced around the stern. “Okay, I think we’ve got everything. Including,” he pointed to two red and white coolers. “Lunch and some ice cold beers.”

 

Jon smiled. “Now that’s what I call a full-service dive shop.”

 

Trip clapped his hands together. “Let’s get underway, shall we? Can you get the stern lines and I’ll get the bow. Then c’mon up to the helm.”

 

Another salute. “You got it.”

 

A few minutes later the _Triple Play_ was pulling out of the marina and into open water, Trip at the helm and Jon standing beside him.

 

“So where are we going?” Jon inquired, turning his face into the wind.

 

“Gonna take you out to Horseshoe,” Trip answered. “We start all our new divers there. Got a maximum depth of 30 feet. Beautiful coral there as well as a few nurse sharks. We’ll be there in about twenty minutes.”

 

Jon nodded. “Sounds good. I’m really looking forward to this.”

 

Trip glanced over at him. “Meant to ask you yesterday, but what got you interested in scuba diving?”

 

Jon sat down in the chair next to him and faced Trip. “Water polo,” he said simply.

 

Trip raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “ _Water polo?_ ”

 

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it!” Jon defended his sport. “Think of it as, uh, one part basketball, one part swimming... and one part wrestling."

 

Trip looked intrigued. “Hmm…I thought it was just a bunch of guys screwin' around in a pool."

 

Jon shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Hardly. I can see that I’m going to have to show you a match sometime. Convince you it’s the best sport in the world.”

 

Trip barked out a laugh. “Better’n football? That’s gonna be a tough sell! You’ve been playing a long time?”

 

Jon nodded. “Since Stanford. Went all the way to the finals my senior year. We were the underdogs and things looked pretty bleak for most of the game. But we pulled it out. That game taught me that I always needed to believe I would succeed even when defeat seemed the more likely outcome.”

 

Trip was once again reminded why he admired this man. “Sounds like a quality every good starship captain should have.”

 

Jon chuckled. “You’re pretty confident in my abilities and we’ve only known each other for less than a day.”

 

Trip shrugged. “I’m a good judge of character,” he replied, holding Jon’s gaze for a long moment before looking back out at the water. “So you haven’t explained how water polo turned into scuba diving.”

 

Jon was silent for a few seconds and Trip could feel his gaze on him. “A good friend of mine on my team, Wyatt, is a diver. He talks about it all the time and I finally got curious myself. He’s the one that set me up with the dive school in San Francisco.”

 

“Well you’re going to be glad he did,” Trip vowed. “There’s nothing like being out in the open water, beneath the waves. It’s so…serene. Quiet. Kind of what I imagine space to be like,” he finished wistfully.

 

“Well then no wonder I thought scuba sounded interesting if it’s anything like being out amongst the stars,” Jon replied and Trip envied him for the experiences he had that Trip himself may never have.

 

They arrived at the Horseshoe dive site a few minutes later and Trip navigated the _Triple Play_ into an open area, watchful of the many other boats and safety floats in the water. He came to a stop and Jon assisted him with the anchor, assuring the boat wouldn’t drift away while they were underwater. Once the boat was secure, both men went back to the stern.

 

“Okay, let’s get suited up,” Trip said, throwing his arms out wide. “The ocean awaits!”

 

Jon laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the deck, followed quickly by his shorts, leaving him in nothing but a pair of very tiny, very tight red swim trunks. Trip was helpless not to look, getting his first glimpse of Jon’s long, lean body. It was obvious now that Jon was a swimmer, a body created by water polo, with muscles in all the right places – arms, legs, abs – and a chest with a sprinkling of dark hair against tanned skin. Trip’s stomach did that flip-flop again and he swallowed deeply and quickly looked away, but not before he saw that Jon had been watching him as he looked up and down his body. Feeling his face start to flush, Trip pulled off his own shirt and tugged down his shorts, where they joined Jon’s on the deck.

 

Trip adjusted the waistband of his own blue swim briefs then turned to snag his titanium-mesh wetsuit, catching Jon out of the corner of his eye staring at his body the same way Trip had done to him. He brought his eyes up and Jon’s hazel eyes pinned him with the intensity of his gaze. It only lasted a heartbeat and then Jon was smiling and reaching for his own wetsuit, leaving Trip’s head spinning.

 

_Don’t go there, Trip. Don’t. Remember Rick,_ he told himself. _Nothing good can ever come of this._

 

With that thought firmly in mind, Trip busied himself with slipping into his wetsuit, carefully avoiding looking at Jon again until they were both dressed. Trip took a breath and cleared his throat then and turned to face Jon. “Okay, step one – run me through your gear.”

 

Jon nodded and went through each piece of equipment, testing the regulator, pressure gauge and dive computer, all in perfect working order. Trip gave him a thumbs up and over the next few minutes the men helped each other finish suiting up, hooking up their air tanks, checking all of the connections. When they were done, they dropped their safety floats off the side of the boat and Trip handed Jon a dive slate board, used for communicating underwater, that Jon strapped to his forearm, just as Trip had done. They sat down on the side of the boat then and Trip couldn’t help but smile at Jon’s expression – he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Wanting to capture that, Trip quickly dug inside his duffel bag and produced his waterproof camera.

 

“Smile, Jon!”

 

Jon gave a jaunty grin and Trip pushed the shutter button. “Perfect!”

 

“Let’s do this!” Jon exclaimed, then put his regulator in his mouth, held one hand over his mask and tumbled backwards off the boat. Trip chuckled, shook his head and quickly joined the other man underwater…

 

…and was once again struck by the beauty and tranquility there in the clear blue water. It was like being on an alien planet, surrounded by strange creatures and plant life. Trip glanced over at Jon, saw the wide-eyed expression on his face as he took in his new surroundings and knew right then that Jon got it, that he understood Trip’s passion for diving and that it would soon become his as well.

 

He let Jon just swim for a moment, observing how he moved, how comfortable he was in his gear as they descended about 15 feet, before tapping him on the shoulder and writing on his dive slate: _clear your regulator_

 

Jon nodded and did as instructed, removing his regulator from his mouth, putting it back in and clearing it. Trip gave him a thumbs up, impressed at how easily he completed the first task. He next wrote down a series of words and phrases and had Jon show him the correct hand signals for each. And once again he got them all on the first try. Deciding to give Jon a bit more of a challenge he wrote: _clear your mask –_ something every diver hated to do and rarely got right on the first attempt. But damn if Jon didn’t do it perfectly, flooding his mask, replacing it, then blowing out through his nose to fill the mask back up with air. Trip’s eyes widened at the ease at which Jon completed the task, then narrowed. _Okay, Mr. Starfleet, let’s see you do that again…_

He pointed to his dive slate and Jon cocked his head at the repeated command, but Trip could see both amusement and determination in his eyes. Here was a man not used to failure and he proved it a minute later when he once again cleared his mask with ease, then arched his eyebrows at Trip. If Trip could have laughed he would have. He admitted defeat with a nod and thumbs up and Jon gave him a wink in return. Deciding to reward Jon for his flawless completion of three tasks in a row, Trip led them over to the nearest coral reef for a little exploration. They were immediately surrounded by a myriad of colorful fish, some skittish that darted away as they approached but others much more brave that came close enough to touch. Jon tapped Trip’s arm and pointed off to the right, at a nurse shark he spotted and Trip could once again see the wonder and delight in Jon’s eyes.

 

They stayed below for another 15 minutes, Trip taking photos of the fish, the coral, and of Jon, until his stomach began to grumble from hunger and he signaled for them to ascend. Jon gave a reluctant nod and with one last look at the reef around him, followed Trip to the surface. They broke through the water and paddled over to the _Triple Play_ then helped one another on board.

 

“That was… _amazing_ ,” Jon enthused, a wide smile on his face as he removed his mask and fins and shrugged out of his harness. “I wasn’t prepared for how beautiful it was going to be.”

 

“I had a feelin’ you’d like it, “ Trip smiled in return, removing his own gear. “And I have to say, you’re a natural at it.”

 

“Was it the second mask clear that did it for you?” Jon asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

Trip tried to look innocent but failed spectacularly. “What? It’s standard for dive certification.”

 

Jon gave him a look that called him on his bullshit and threw a towel at Trip that hit him in the face and both men laughed. A few minutes later they had all their gear stored away and were sitting on the bow with the two coolers between them.

 

Trip raised his beer bottle. “To a successful first open water dive.”

 

Jon clinked his bottle against Trip’s. “To a fantastic instructor.”

 

Trip tipped his head in thanks and both men took long drinks of their ice cold beer.

 

“Now I understand why you love diving so much,” Jon said. “You know how I got interested in it, but what about you?”

 

Trip swallowed a bite of his sandwich and leaned back against the railing. “I’m originally from up north, in Panama City. Marty is a close friend of my father’s and lived right down the street from us. He owned a fishing charter business and I’d hang out there on the weekends, doing odd jobs. When I was about fifteen Marty got the opportunity to move down here to the Keys and buy Hook’s. I started spending my summers here, working at the marina and Marty taught me how to dive. And the rest is history. Now I come back and give him a hand around the shop whenever I get the chance.” Trip paused and took a drink. “But I have more to thank him for than opening me up to the underwater world.”

 

“Oh? How’s that?”

 

“I’d always had a penchant for taking things apart around the house to see how they worked, much to my mother’s irritation,” Trip smiled. “So Marty started teaching me how to repair boat engines. I’d read a book about the transporter when I was seven, about how it worked, and it fascinated me. Then when I started working on those boats, it was my real first exposure to engineering and I learned I had a talent for it. I always knew I wanted to join Starfleet, but when I was a kid I thought I wanted to be a starship captain. But after taking an engine apart and putting it back together better than it was, I knew my career was going to be in Engineering instead. And one day I’m gonna be working on your father’s engine,” Trip finished with a grin.

 

Jon looked at him with a serious expression on his face. “You know, Trip, I believe you will. I can hear the passion in your voice. You know what you want.”

 

Trip sighed and looked out over the water. “Yeah, well…it’s outta my hands. All I can do is sit here and wait for the next three months for my orders to come through. Of course I put in for the NX program as my first choice, but I’m sure half my Engineering class did.” He sighed again and picked at the label on his beer bottle. “If I end up assigned to a team creating the next protein re-sequencer I honestly don’t know what I’ll do.”

 

Jon nudged Trip’s shoulder with his fist. “C’mon now, don’t give up before things even start. I’m sure things are going to work out the way you want. So just enjoy your summer. I’m, umm…I’m sure you’ve got a girlfriend down here who’s glad to see you,” he finished, taking a last swallow of his beer.

 

Trip looked sideways at Jon, at his not so subtle inquiry about Trip’s personal life. And for a split second Trip thought about lying, before things potentially started down a path with Jon that would end like it did with Rick, with a broken heart. But instead he found himself answering truthfully, despite the warning bells going off in his head.

 

“No…my boyfriend and I broke up about a year and a half ago. I thought I was balancing things well with him and Starfleet. He didn’t feel the same way and I learned the hard way that I can’t have a career and a relationship at the same time.”

 

“Yes you can,” Jon replied strongly. “There are plenty of married couples in Starfleet. You just…need to find the right person. One that understands that balance. He’s out there, just waiting for you.”

 

Trip nodded slowly, but not quite believing Jon that he could have his cake and eat it, too. “What about you? Have someone waiting for you back in California?”

 

Jon looked at him pointedly. “No. There’s no one. Yet.”

 

Knowing he shouldn’t be opening up this can of worms but helpless to stop the words, Trip asked, “Looking for someone to find that balance with, too?”

 

Jon’s smile was soft. “He’s out there.”

 

And right there, at that moment, with hazel eyes locked with blue, Trip felt something pass between them. Something he couldn’t put into words but that he felt, deep inside. And it both scared and thrilled him.

 

Silence stretched between them until the cry of a seagull broke the moment and Trip looked away, hurriedly gathering up their empty bottles and sandwich wrappers. “We, ummm…we’ve got time for one more dive,” he stammered. “If you want.”

 

Jon grinned. “That’s a rhetorical question, right?”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

An hour later the two men were back on the _Triple Play_ , heading toward the marina, pleasantly tired from their afternoon of diving. Trip, at the helm again, turned his head to look at Jon, who was relaxing in the chair next to him, eyes closed. Trip smiled to himself and shook his head. He was beginning to believe there wasn’t anything Jon couldn’t do. No matter what Trip threw at him during their second dive – regulator recovery, buddy breathing, and weight removal and replacement – he nailed it on the first try. And Trip once again believed Jon was the perfect candidate for promotion to Captain. He could already see him, standing on the bridge of the greatest starship humanity had ever built, and maybe, just maybe, Trip would be down below in Engineering, tinkering with that Warp 5 engine.

 

“What’re you thinking about that’s got you smiling like that?”

 

Trip started slightly, coming back to reality. “Oh, nothin’. Just daydreaming,” he answered wistfully.

 

Jon nodded. “Been guilty of that myself more than once. Unfortunately it was usually during one of my Academy classes,” he grinned and Trip laughed.

 

Comfortable silence stretched between them for the next ten minutes or so as they enjoyed one last beer before docking back at the marina at the same time Martin was returning with his own dive students. Jon and Trip raised their hands in greeting, and after seeing his two students off, Martin walked over to the _Triple Play_.

 

“Well, Trip, what’s the word?” Martin asked with a grin, hooking a thumb at Jon. “He got what it takes?”

 

Trip laughed. “Um, yeah, and then some.”

 

Martin clapped Jon on his shoulder. “Excellent! Had a good first dive then, did we?”

 

“That would be an understatement,” Jon answered. “I can’t wait to do this again. And Trip is a great instructor.”

 

“Yeah, well that’s easy when I hardly had to do any instructing! He’s a natural, Marty.”

 

“Well if it was that easy it means I don’t have to pay you, right?” Martin winked at Trip, then held out his hand to Jon. “See you next month, then.”

 

“Oh, wait, before you go…” Jon turned to Trip. “Do you have your camera?”

 

“Umm, yeah, it’s right here,” Trip replied, pulling it out of his duffel bag and handing it to Jon, who in turn handed it to Martin.

 

“Get a picture of us will you?” he said, stepping up right next to Trip and throwing his arm around his shoulders, pulling him against Jon’s body.

 

Trip’s breath caught at the close contact and he instinctively wrapped his own arm around Jon. He heard the click of the camera’s shutter as he turned to look at the man beside him, smiling so warmly at him, then another click as Trip looked forward toward Martin and one last click as Jon looked forward as well, smiles on both their faces.

 

The moment was over too soon, Jon stepping away to retrieve the camera from Martin, bidding him farewell, Trip’s fingers flexing in mid-air, still feeling the warmth of Jon’s skin on his hand and arm. Then Jon was back in front of him again, handing him the camera.

 

“You’ll get me a copy of that, right?”

 

Trip blinked. “Yeah, yeah, of course,” he answered, the familiar off-kilter feeling once again creeping up on him.

 

Jon reached out and put his hand on Trip’s upper arm. “Thanks for everything, Trip,” he said quietly, brushing his thumb against Trip’s skin, then letting his hand fall to his side. “I’m glad we got to know each other a little bit. I’m sorry I have to leave tomorrow, but I’ll be back next month.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it, Jon,” Trip answered honestly, already beginning to miss the other man.

 

“So am I, Trip. So am I,” Jon replied sincerely, holding Trip’s gaze for a long moment.

 

And then he was gone, gathering up his scuba gear and walking up the dock. Trip watched him go, too many feelings warring inside him to identify, but one thought was crystal clear.

 

_What the hell just happened? Again._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few weeks passed slowly by for Trip. He went up north to Panama City and spent a week and a half with his parents, brother and sisters. He hadn’t been home in six months, and it was great to see everyone, but he was distracted by thoughts of someone else. Someone who he hadn’t heard from in almost three weeks, but whose picture he looked at nearly everyday.

 

A few days after Jon had left, Trip sent him all of the photos he had taken on their dives. He had expected at least a short reply in response, but there was nothing. For the first few days Trip didn’t think anything of it, knowing how busy Jon’s duties kept him at Starfleet. But after a week, then two went by, Trip couldn’t help feeling a bit hurt, and confused, by Jon’s brush-off. It didn’t make sense with the way they left things, with this… _thing_ between them, whatever it was, that the camera had captured.

 

Once again Trip looked down at the padd in his hand, flipping back and forth between two photos. The one of he and Jon both smiling directly at the camera came out really well, but it was the other one that spoke of something more, the one Trip kept coming back to, the one where he was looking forward, but Jon was looking at him. There was something about Jon’s expression…it was exactly the way Rick used to look at him when they’d first met, with that spark of attraction.

 

Trip sighed deeply and tossed the padd onto the table next to him out on his patio at his small beach cottage. He didn’t know why he was upset by Jon’s silence. He didn’t _want_ that kind of a relationship with him. Despite what Jon thought about relationships within Starfleet, it would be fraught with problems. Jon was ten years Trip’s senior for starters. And his career would be skyrocketing, literally, the closer they got to breaking the warp five barrier. Jon was going on to bigger and better things out in the universe and Trip may very well be Earth-bound for his entire length of service in Starfleet. If he couldn’t make things work between he and Rick when they lived in the same city, what chance did he have with Jon on another _planet_? No, a romantic relationship was out of the question. He’d had his heart ripped out once and he had a feeling that it would be even worse this time if he had Jon, then lost him.

 

But friendship…that’s what he wanted from Jon most of all. And that’s what he was mourning the loss of right now. He wondered what had changed after Jon went back to California. And would Jon be back down here in the Keys next week like he had said? If so, Trip could only imagine how awkward he’d feel around Jon, so he planned on telling Marty to have someone else take over Jon’s dive certification.

 

The chirping of his comm inside the cottage drew his attention and he got up and went to answer the call. And he couldn’t disguise his surprise at the face looking back at him – with a large bandage on his forehead.

 

“Jon!”

 

Jon’s face lit up when Trip answered. “Trip! I’m so sorry – “

 

“Good God, Jon, what happened to you?” Trip interjected, concerned. “Are you okay?”

 

Jon grimaced and touched the bandage. “I am now. It’s kind of a long story. But it’s part of the reason why I haven’t been in touch before now. I meant to call and thank you for the photos but I’d no more than gotten back and we had a huge breakthrough in the NX program.” Jon paused and Trip could practically feel the excitement radiating off of him through the vid screen.

 

“We’re so damn close to breaking warp two, Trip. We’re _right there_.”

 

Trip sat back heavily in his chair, jaw dropping open. “Shit, Jon, are you serious?”

 

Jon nodded. “A.G. Robinson and I have been in the simulators non-stop and conducting engine tests. But of course the closer we get the more the _Vulcans_ want to stick their pointy ears in and try and hold us back. So Commodore Forrest had me in on one meeting after another with them about the program for a week straight.” Jon paused and made a face and Trip nearly laughed. “After that _pleasant_ experience I was sent up to Jupiter Station and I had a little mishap during a Zero-G training exercise. An EPS conduit blew in the station, throwing the grav plating all to hell.” He indicated to the bandage again. “I got knocked around pretty good, mild concussion. I spent a few days in sick bay, but I’m back in San Francisco now.”

 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Trip asked.

 

Jon grinned and nodded. “Thick skull. Listen, Trip, I’m really sorry for not taking at least five minutes these past several weeks to call you. That was wrong and I can only imagine what you were thinking.”

 

Trip held up his hand. “Jon, please, don’t apologize. I know how busy you are. I wasn’t thinking anything, really,” he lied smoothly, at the same time feeling a weight lifted from his chest now that he knew what had been going on with Jon. And that, thankfully, he had jumped to the very wrong conclusions.

 

Jon smiled and Trip could see the relief on his face. “So we’re still set for next week then?”

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be feeling well enough?”

 

“I’m fine, really,” Jon assured him. “And some time away from all the stress here and with you instead will do wonders for my recuperation.”

 

Trip felt his face start to warm. “Sunshine and scuba – just what the doctor ordered!”

 

Jon chuckled. “Now that’s the kind of medicine I won’t mind taking. So…I’ll see you next Friday, then?”

 

Trip nodded. “Absolutely. Got some other sites to take you to. A little more difficult, deeper water.” He paused and arched his eyebrow with a smirk. “If you’re up to it, that is.”

 

Jon once again pinned him with an intense look. “I love a challenge,” he answered, the double-meaning clear, then with a wink, ended the call, leaving Trip once again feeling completely off-kilter. And discovering he didn’t mind.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

In comparison to the last three weeks, the next one practically flew by for Trip and he found himself experiencing déjà vu, standing on the dock next to the _Triple Play_ , watching as Jon walked toward him. Trip waved and Jon smiled in return as he deposited his gear on the dock. The two men shook hands warmly and Jon squeezed Trip’s shoulder.

 

“Good to see you, Trip.”

 

“You, too, Jon,” Trip replied, not realizing just how much he’d missed the other man’s company until right then. He picked up half of Jon’s gear and stepped on board the boat. “You have a good trip out?”

 

Jon followed him on board with the remainder of his equipment. “Yep. Got here last night. Went for a swim and then slept like a baby. All set for whatever you’re going to throw at me today,” he finished with a grin.

 

Trip took a good look at Jon, relieved to see that a small pink line on his forehead was all that remained of his head injury, and decided to go ahead with the sites he had planned for the day. “Thought we’d head out to Coffin’s Patch today. It’s made up of half a dozen separate reefs and it’s a deeper dive. It’s got the most variety of marine life in the area.”

 

“Sounds fantastic. Been looking forward to this for a month.”

 

Trip started releasing the stern line. “And I’ve been looking forward to putting you through your paces again,” he smirked. “There’s got to be _something_ you can’t get right on the first try.”

 

Jon laughed and walked forward to release the bow line. “You _want_ me to fail? What kind of teacher are you?”

 

Trip threw his arms out wide in playful exasperation. “’Cause it’s not natural! You’re doin’ things better’n me and I’m the instructor!” He put his hands on his hips and cocked his head. “You’re makin’ me look bad.”

 

Trip watched as Jon’s eyes traveled up and down his body. “You look just fine to me,” Jon replied with a slow smile, then turned and busied himself with his duffel bag, leaving Trip standing there once again doing his best impression of a fish out of water.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

An hour later and Trip was ready to admit defeat. Jon really _was_ that good. No matter how much harder the tasks got – tired diver tow, compass only navigation, and a stuck free-flowing regulator – he performed them as easily as if he were tying his shoes. It annoyed Trip to no end, but he couldn’t help but be impressed.

 

So once again, as a reward for another job well done, he took Jon to the reefs for some exploration, this time 50 feet down. As Jon swam, Trip simply enjoyed the silence and beauty of the underwater world around him. It was something he would never get tired of. No matter how many times he dove in the same spot, there was always something new to see. Today there were schools of bright parrotfish and several large grouper along with spindly lobsters walking amongst the colorful coral and sea fans waving in the current. And seeing things through the eyes of new divers like Jon made the experience even better. And he found there _were_ things he could teach the other man, as Jon pointed to different fish and Trip wrote down their names for him on his dive slate, then snapped a few pictures for him as well.

 

All too soon it was time to ascend and the two men broke the surface into the bright sunshine just off to the port side of the _Triple Play_. They swam over and helped one another on board, smiles on both their faces.

 

“I know I’m going to sound like a broken record,” Jon said as he removed his wetsuit. “But that was amazing.”

 

“Hey, I’ve been diving for over 15 years and I’m still saying that,” Trip replied, shimming out of his own wetsuit and pulling on his shorts, foregoing his t-shirt in the heat. Jon did the same and they settled into their spots on the bow again, opening up the coolers and handing each other a bottle of beer and a sandwich.

 

“I saw you taking some more pictures down there,” Jon said, swallowing down a bite of turkey. “You’re quite the photographer.”

 

Trip took a drink and shook his head. “Nah, not really. Just a hobby. Now my sister, Lizzie, she’s really got an eye for photography.”

 

“Tell me about your family,” Jon said, interested. “Do you have any other siblings?”

 

“Well, there’s Lizzie – Elizabeth – she’s my younger sister,” Trip began. “Then there’s Mark, my older brother and Katie, my older sister. And my parents, of course. We’re all really close, which made joining Starfleet kinda hard on me. I miss my folks so I get back here whenever I can.”

 

Jon nodded slowly. “I envy you that. I wish I’d had a couple of brothers or sisters. Or just family at all to go back home to in New York.”

 

“I’m sorry you lost your father so young,” Trip said quietly. “Damn shame. You’d think with all the advance medical technology we have we could have come up with a cure for Clarke’s disease.”

 

Jon’s expression was melancholy. “I miss him. He taught me so much but I never appreciated it at the time. I was eight years old when he introduced me to Zefram Cochrane. I had no idea back then the significance of that meeting, or of my father’s work.”

 

“I’ve read everything I could about your father,” Trip told Jon. “I wish I would have had a chance to meet him. He was an amazing man. He should be here now. He’d be proud at what you’re accomplishing with his engine.”

 

Jon smiled. “Thanks, Trip. I’m doing my best to continue what he started. I wish you could have met him, too. He would have liked you, been impressed with your passion for engineering, just like him.” Then he sighed and looked out over the water. “Though I don’t know he’d want to be here to see the way the Vulcans are holding us back. I know that engine is sound.”

 

Trip shook his head, angry. “It’s like they’re purposely holding our warp program back, not wanting us to succeed.”

 

Jon turned to look back at Trip, determination written all over his face. “I’m not going to let that happen. My father deserves better.”

 

“Damn straight he does,” Trip agreed forcefully, then raised his beer bottle in a toast. “To Henry Archer. He may not be with us, but he’ll still show those pointy-eared bastards who’s boss.”

 

Jon couldn’t help but chuckle and clinked his bottle against Trip’s. “Here, here.”

 

Both men took long swallows then Jon looked at his bottle and then at Trip. “You know, we should get together for a drink at the 602 Club when you’re back in San Francisco.”

 

Trip’s brow furrowed. “I don’t think I’ve seen you there before.”

 

“It’s not my normal hangout. But for you…I’d make an exception,” Jon answered with another of his slow smiles.

 

Trip felt a curl of warmth in his stomach at Jon’s words and tried his best to tamp it down. Before he could reply, Jon was speaking again.

 

“Or we don’t have to wait that long. There’s a great little bar in my hotel. Why don’t you come back with me when we’re done here?” he suggested, a hopeful note in his voice.

 

Trip swallowed, the warmth in his stomach growing. “I, uhh…thanks,” he stammered. “But I’ve got a, umm, fishing charter to take out in a couple hours.”

 

“Oh…okay,” Jon replied and Trip could see the disappointment in his eyes.

 

“But hey, are you free tonight?” Trip asked, and there was the spark back in Jon’s eyes. “I was wondering if you wanted to do a night dive. There are some caves near here I’d like to take you to.”

 

Jon grinned. “That’s another rhetorical question, right?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

The sun was just starting its slow descent when Trip and Jon met back up at the _Triple Play_ later that day. As they unmoored the boat Trip looked up at the sky, dotted with fluffy white clouds.

 

“Gonna be a great sunset,” he commented as they pulled out of the marina. “And with the heat the water should still be warm tonight.”

 

Jon settled himself into the seat next to Trip, pulling off his shirt. “So what’s the plan?”

 

“We’ll get out to the caves and take a quick trip down before it gets completely dark, so you’re familiar with the surroundings and get used to your dive light. Then we’ll come back up, wait until the sun sets and go back down,” Trip explained. “Wait till you see how different everything looks in the dark. The rays are pretty active then. We should be able to touch a few.”

 

“Is this a popular spot for night dives, the caves?” Jon asked.

 

“Not really. It’s pretty secluded. That’s why I like coming out here. I can get away from everything.”

 

“So…you don’t normally take people here?”

 

Trip hesitated. Maybe this was a mistake, bringing him out here. What was he thinking? Out here alone, in the dark, with a man who was making it more and more clear he wanted more from Trip than simple friendship. And here was, giving Jon the wrong signals.

 

Or was he?

 

“Umm….no,” Trip admitted truthfully.

 

“Means a lot to me that you’d share this with me, then.” Jon reached out and gave Trip’s arm a gentle squeeze. “Thanks, Trip.”

 

Trip felt the warmth of Jon’s touch all the way up his arm, the familiar flutter in his stomach. He cleared his throat and stepped back just slightly, Jon’s hand falling down to his side. “Would you like to take the bridge, Captain Archer?” he asked quickly with a grin.

 

He could tell by Jon’s expression that he was aware of Trip’s somewhat awkward change of subject, and why, but he grinned in return and stood. “I’d love a turn at the helm, Chief Engineer Tucker.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” Trip laughed as he switched places with Jon. “Okay, Captain, keep just us on this heading and we should be there in about ten minutes.”

 

“Aye, aye,” Jon acknowledged, then pulled his sunglasses from the pocket of his shorts and slipped them on.

 

Trip sat back in the chair next to Jon as the other man took the wheel, noting how natural he seemed in command, and Trip allowed himself to pretend, just for a moment, that they really were Captain and Chief Engineer, heading out into space on a grand mission of exploration.

 

It was a long time before the smile left his face.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

As promised, they arrived at the caves ten minutes later and the two men set about securing the boat and then getting into their dive gear, making sure to check that their primary and secondary dive lights were in working order. Equipment check complete, they pulled down their masks and sat on the side of the boat.

 

“Okay, number one, “ Trip began. “Stay close by me. Number two, be aware of your surroundings and remember as much as you can, because it’s going to be very different down there in the dark later. Number three…” he smiled. “Have fun.”

 

“Check and check,” Jon acknowledged Trip’s instructions. “And that last part won’t be a problem,” he smiled in return as both men put in their regulators and slipped over the side of the boat.

 

Trip led them just a short distance away from the _Triple Play_ , to the first cave, making sure Jon was sticking close beside him. Trip didn’t go deep, using the light from the setting sun shining down from the opening high above to guide them. He watched as Jon did as instructed, turning his head from side to side along with his dive light, taking in his surroundings, and also consulting his compass from time to time.

 

They swam for twenty minutes, through several interconnecting caves, watching as a new set of underwater creatures came to life as the sun went down. This time Trip indicated for them to ascend while still inside the cave. They broke the surface, treading water, their dive lights now pointed upwards, bouncing off the cavern walls.

 

“Well, what do you think?” Trip asked, his voice echoing around them.

 

“Stunning,” Jon said simply, smiling widely. “Beautiful, Trip, just beautiful.”

 

“Knew you’d like it,” Trip replied, pleased. “Okay, let’s get back and enjoy the last of the sunset, take a break and then head back in,” he finished, then put his regulator back in his mouth and dropped back underwater, leading Jon out of the cave and back to the boat.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Jon sighed contentedly as he stretched out on the bench on one side of the stern, Trip adopting the same pose on the opposite bench, both men staring off at the horizon. Trip surreptitiously turned his head to just look at Jon, at his strong profile. The setting sun was bathing Jon’s skin in soft hues of pinks and yellows and orange and Trip was mesmerized by the play of light and shadow as he let his eyes roam over Jon’s body. After a long minute he sighed internally and looked back out over the water. There was no denying any more that he was attracted to Jon. And it scared him that he liked these feelings that Jon kept stirring inside him, afraid that his resolve to not get involved was starting to crack.

 

And wondering if that was a bad thing.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

They relaxed there in comfortable silence until the last rays of the sun slipped below the horizon, then donned their wetsuits once again. Trip turned on the flashing strobe light on the top of the _Triple Play_ , easily marking their location for when they surfaced.

 

“Get ready for a whole new world,” Trip told Jon. “And watch out for the Creature from the Black Lagoon,” he winked, then dropped backwards into the water.

 

Night diving was both exhilarating and a bit scary at the same time. With only the beam from your dive light, one minute you’re swimming along and the next there could be something right in front of you. As Jon found out rather quickly when several manta rays swam past on their nocturnal explorations, close enough to touch. Trip watched as Jon startled but then recovered quickly enough to reach out and brush one with his fingertips. Trip gave him a thumbs up then indicated to go off to the left, to a special spot that he knew would put on quite a show for Jon. And he wasn’t disappointed. In this certain area of the caves were a large quantity of a single-celled organism called dinoflagelletes. They were invisible to the naked eye during the day, but at night they lit up the water with their bioluminescence. The effect was simply stunning. Like being surrounded by thousands of fireflies. Trip could see Jon’s eyes widen as they swam into the middle of the area, watched as he reached out in wonder as if to scoop up the glow in his hand, then turned himself around several times, trying to take it all in.

 

They enjoyed the underwater light show for several more minutes, then continued on deeper into the caves, Trip paying more attention to Jon than where they were actually swimming. Giving a quick check to his air gauge, he signaled to Jon that it was time to turn back, only to realize he was completely disorientated and had no idea where they were. And it stunned him into complete immobility. He’d been diving down here for half his life. It was simply _not_ possible that he’d gotten them lost.

 

And yet that’s exactly what had happened.

 

Too professional of a diver to show any outward panic, especially in front of a student, Trip quickly shone his dive light in both directions, hoping for a familiar landmark, at the same time consulting his compass. Before he could decide on a direction, Jon was right next to him, pointing off to the right, indicating that Trip should follow him, somehow knowing that Trip needed assistance.

 

Swallowing down his pride, Trip swam after Jon, and damn if the older man didn’t lead them out of the caves with absolutely no hesitation, and to Trip’s complete chagrin. They popped up only a meter or so away from the _Triple Play_ and swam over. Once on board Trip pulled off his mask and started shaking his head, intending to apologize to Jon for getting them lost.

 

“Jon, I don’t know – “

 

Jon clapped Trip on the shoulder, cutting him off. “You really know how to keep a guy on his toes, Trip! I wasn’t expecting another test tonight. Thanks for giving me the hint I needed to pay attention to where we were. I can see how easy it would be to get lost down there.”

 

Trip gaped at him for a moment, trying to figure out if Jon was serious or if he was letting Trip keep a modicum of his dignity, when he swore he saw the corners of Jon’s mouth twitch as he turned away to remove his fins.

 

Trip rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Anyone ever tell you you’re a smartass?”

 

At that Jon finally let loose with his suppressed laughter. “I had you going there, though, didn’t I?” he smirked.

 

Trip waved his hand in dismissal. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll have you know that’s _never_ happened to me before. I would’ve gotten us outta there. I just needed another minute…or two,” he finished with an embarrassed grin.

 

“You know, I really should report this to Martin,” Jon quipped as he finished removing his wetsuit. “But!” he held up his hand before Trip could say anything. “We can forget about the entire thing if…” he trailed off for a second and rummaged in his duffle bag, pulling out a bottle of Kentucky bourbon and showing it to Trip. “…you have a drink with me.” He shrugged one of his shoulders. “Since I couldn’t get you to a bar with me I thought I’d bring the bar to you.”

 

Trip paused. Alone, in the dark, sharing a few drinks. This wasn’t a good idea. He should politely decline and say they needed to start heading back. But his mouth was apparently not listening to his brain, because before he could stop himself…

 

“Deal.”

 

A very pleased smile crossed Jon’s face and he reached over and squeezed Trip’s bare shoulder before turning back to the duffel bag and producing two plastic cups. A few minutes later they had donned their t-shirts and shorts and were relaxing on the bow, sitting close enough that their shoulders were almost touching. The clouds had dissipated, revealing millions of stars twinkling in the clear sky and a full moon reflecting on the water.

 

Jon took a swallow of bourbon and turned his head toward Trip. “I can’t get over what an amazing feeling it was, being down in those caves tonight.”

 

Trip took a drink as well. “Been through those caves ‘bout a hundred times. But like I said earlier, there’s something different every time. It never gets boring.”

 

Jon looked up toward the sky. “It’s like being out in the stars. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it.”

 

Trip couldn’t help his wistful, and envious, sigh. “Closest I’m probably ever gonna get to the stars is in one of the flight simulators.”

 

“From what I hear you’ve made some fabulous improvements to those simulators,” Jon said. “I wish I’d had you building and programming them when I was in flight school.”

 

Trip turned to look at him. “How did you know I was on the simulator team?”

 

Jon shrugged, took another drink. “After we met I took the liberty of looking into your Starfleet history.” He grinned. “I was curious as to who was going to be teaching me.” Jon shifted so that he was turned more fully toward Trip. “And I was damn impressed at what I read. You need to stop selling yourself short when it comes to your dream of working on the NX program. You’re in the top two percent of your class, Trip. Starfleet Command is not going to overlook that when they hand out assignments next month.”

 

Trip shook his head. “Don’t you think they’d want someone older, more experienced, working on something as monumentally important as Earth’s first warp engine?”

 

“Just because you haven’t been in space doesn’t mean you’re not qualified to work on a starship engine. It’s about technical expertise, not flight time.”

 

Trip now turned to face Jon, a tinge of excitement in his voice. “Tell me about that. What’s it like up there? I’ve gotta admit that as much as I want to experience it for myself, it makes me kinda nervous, too.”

 

“It’s a lot like scuba diving, actually,” Jon began, then tipped his head up toward the sky, his voice gone quiet. “Surrounded by an endless sea of stars instead of water, and beauty and serenity. And there’s so much more out there to explore than in just our galaxy.”

 

Trip couldn’t help but smile at the passion and wonder in Jon’s voice. “You said we’re close to breaking warp two?”

 

Jon nodded and finished off his drink, poured himself another and topped off Trip’s. “The engine tests we’ve been running are really promising. Captain Jefferies’ team is burning the midnight oil.”

 

“From what you told me last month it sounds like you are, too.”

 

Jon blew out a breath. “You know how badly you want in the NX program? That’s how badly I want to pilot that first warp two flight. It’s going to come down to myself, A.G. Robinson, Duvall or Gardner. And they’re all damn qualified.”

 

“Well let me give you some sage advice that a friend of mine gave me,” Trip said with a grin. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

 

Jon gave him a look. “Now who’s the smartass?”

 

Trip just laughed and knocked his cup against Jon’s and settled back to look up at the stars, and Jon did the same. They let the quiet of the open ocean surround them for several minutes, nothing but the sound of gentle waves against the hull.

 

“Does this place have a name?” Jon asked quietly.

 

“Not that I know of,” Trip answered.

 

“Then I think we should call it Tucker’s Cove.” He once again turned his head to look at Trip. “Thanks again for taking me out here. This is your spot and you didn’t have to share it with me.”

 

Trip turned his head to look back at Jon, his voice sincere. “I wanted to. I knew you’d appreciate how special it was.”

 

Jon pinned him with a gaze full of hope and desire. “There are a lot of things I’m finding are special down here.”

 

Trip’s breath caught in his throat. It would be so damn easy to give in to Jon’s flirtations. To say the hell with it and just reach over and touch him. Because Trip knew that’s all it would take. One touch. But then what? A summer fling, like they were teenagers away at camp? Trip just wasn’t wired like that, for one-time hook ups. Especially with someone like Jon. He knew he’d want more and he knew it’d never work. He just needed to keep reminding himself that it was Jon’s _friendship_ that was most important, what he really wanted, was the only thing that would work between them. But it was getting harder and harder to do with each passing day he spent with Jon. His heart was warring with his head. And he honestly didn’t know which was going to win.

 

The moment stretched on between them, Trip knowing Jon was waiting for _something_ from Trip, but he didn’t trust himself to speak.

 

Jon glanced away, then back. “Trip, I…”

 

And Trip’s stomach somersaulted, certain of what Jon was going to say next. He wasn’t ready for this…

 

“…I have to leave tomorrow.”

 

Trip blinked and released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Wh-what?” he stuttered, completely caught off-guard by Jon’s words, so far from what he had been expecting.

 

Jon sighed. “I’m needed back at Starfleet. I found out this morning but was putting off telling you.”

 

“That – that’s okay. I understand,” Trip replied, trying to hide his disappointment.

 

“I even brought a water polo match I was hoping to show you tomorrow,” Jon grinned and Trip chuckled. “Next month, okay?”

 

Trip nodded. “Next month.”

 

Next month. One last chance for Trip to sort out his feelings for Jon. And be able to live with that decision with no regrets. He had a feeling that was going to be easier said than done.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

And his decision wasn’t made any easier in the coming weeks, as he and Jon found time to talk at least twice a week. He found himself growing even closer to the other man as they talked about anything and everything, from interesting happenings at Starfleet HQ to the most mundane everyday events. They laughed a lot, usually because of a story Trip told about some craziness that went on with some of the tourists coming into Hook’s, or a snarky comment from Jon about the Vulcans, more often than not about Ambassador Soval, aka “Ambassador Pointy”. Some of their conversations were more serious, with Trip expressing his growing anxiety the closer it got to Starfleet handing out assignments, and Jon venting his frustration with unexpected setbacks with the warp engine.

 

Trip would send Jon random photos from his dives or fishing excursions and even a few of the sunset from Tucker’s Cove. And to his surprise, Jon sent him a few of his own – one of him with the Golden Gate Bridge in the background and another of just a water polo ball that made Trip laugh. And the next time Jon called, Trip spied one of his sunset photos and the one of he and Jon that Marty took on a shelf behind his desk.

 

It was seeing that photo that strengthened Trip’s resolve to keep things purely platonic between them. He liked having Jon in his life too much to screw it up by taking things to another level. It would be easy to maintain a friendship while hundreds of light years apart, but lovers? No, it would never work. And he didn’t want to risk never seeing or talking to Jon again.

 

Now he just needed to make that clear to Jon, and hope that friendship would be enough for him as well.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Trip laughed as he watched Jon walk toward him, laidened down with fishing equipment. He hurried up the dock to relieve Jon of some of his load.

 

“What did Marty give you, half the store?”

 

Jon grinned and shook his head. “I think he just wanted me to be prepared for anything.” He hefted up the largest fishing pole. “What on earth am I supposed to catch with this?”

 

This time it was Trip’s turn to shake his head. “Shark,” he said simply. “And knowing you, Mr. Overachiever, you probably will!” He took the last of the gear from Jon and stowed it on the _Triple Play_. “Glad you asked about goin’ fishin’ this time.”

 

“I thought since I only had one dive left for my certification I’d try and learn another skill,” Jon said with a smile. “And who better to teach me!”

 

Trip cocked his head at Jon. “Have you never gone fishin’ before?”

 

Jon shrugged as he untied the stern line. “My father was always busy with his work. But he did teach me to build model starships. We used to fly them out on the sand. I always enjoyed those days, when he took some time off and spent it with me.”

 

Trip smiled at Jon’s fond memories. “Sounds like you were destined to be a starship captain.”

 

Jon chuckled. “I won’t tell you how many of those models I crashed!”

 

Trip clapped him on his shoulder. “That’s why I build those simulators for you flyboys!” He swept his arm out to indicate the wheel. “Would you like some more practice?” he said cheekily.

 

“I don’t know, is the engine on this craft in working order?” Jon shot back with a smirk.

 

Trip barked out a laugh. “I can give you warp two, Captain!”

 

Jon stepped up to the helm. “Then let’s take her out, Mr. Tucker!”

 

Trip watched with a smile on his face as Jon piloted the _Triple Play_ out of the marina and into open water, thankful that this man had come into his life and more determined than ever to keep him there.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“So fishing really has nothing to do with fish, is that right?” Jon asked two hours later.

 

He was once again stretched out on one bench on the stern, shirt off, sunglasses on, ice cold beer in one hand. Trip was a mirror image on the other bench.

 

“It’s really just an excuse for a couple of guys to hang out and drink?” Jon continued, a grin on his face, looking at the poles with their lines dangling in the water, not moving an inch.

 

Trip tipped his beer bottle in Jon’s direction. “You got it!” But then he sat up and furrowed his brow. “Actually, I don’t know what’s goin’ on today. Could be the heat. Got hotter out earlier than I expected and they’ve all gone deep.” He got up and went to stand between the two poles, mounted at the very back of the boat. He had no more than leaned over to look down to the water when suddenly Jon’s line went taught and the pole jerked. Trip jumped, startled and Jon sprang to his feet.

 

“We got one!” Trip cried as Jon rushed up next to him and grabbed his pole. “Give it some line!” he instructed the other man. “Let’s see what you landed…”

 

Jon did as he was told, letting out line and releasing the tension on the rod, holding onto the pole with white knuckles.

 

“Okay…set!” Trip yelled and Jon pulled back hard on the line.

 

The fish - 75 to 85 pounds at least and five feet long - catapulted into the air, sunlight sparkling upon its large silver scales and the droplets of water its flight had displaced. Jon’s jaw dropped open at the size of the fish and he nearly let go of the pole.

 

“What _is_ that thing?!” Jon exclaimed. “Moby Dick??”

 

Trip whooped and slapped Jon on the back before also grabbing onto the pole. “It’s a tarpon! Get ready for a fight, Jon!”

 

Truer words were never spoken. Jon, with Trip’s aid, battled the monstrous fish for nearly fifteen minutes. They watched in awe as it continued to leap straight out of the water, shaking violently back and forth, trying to break the line. Jon swore to Trip it made eye contact with him at one point. But in the end, Jon won the staring contest, refusing to give ground and let the fish win the battle, hanging onto the pole for dear life until the massive tarpon was exhausted.

 

“Quick, let’s get it pulled up and tied down before it gets its second wind,” Trip panted, releasing the pole and stepping out onto the ledge at the back of the stern. Jon joined him and it took both of them to pull the enormous fish up and secure it.

 

“Look at the size of this thing!”

 

“That was _insane_!”

 

Hot, sweaty and hopped up on adrenaline the two men turned to each other and started laughing, celebrating their victory.

 

Trip threw both arms straight up in the air, palms toward Jon. “YES!”

 

Jon threw his own arms up in the air and high-fived Trip, then pulled him in for an impulsive hug, Trip’s arms automatically circling around Jon’s body as well.

 

Time seemed to come to a stand still then, at that first skin-on-skin full body contact. Their laughter trailed off and they froze. Trip could feel his heart pounding in his chest, could feel Jon’s as well. Could feel…everything. How smooth Jon’s skin felt under his fingertips, the warmth radiating from his body, the muscles in his back, the soft chest hair and the stubble against his cheek. He closed his eyes, he couldn’t breathe, felt his body start to respond…

 

Jon’s fingers flexed against Trip’s back and it was like an electric shock, bringing him back to reality. He sucked in a quick breath and took a step backwards, breaking the contact. For a long moment they just looked at one another, Trip pinned to the spot by the heat and intensity of Jon’s gaze.

 

“Trip…” Jon breathed, held out a hand, reaching for him.

 

Wanting desperately to diffuse the charged emotions in the air, Trip swallowed, forced a mischievous smile on his face and with a quick tug on Jon’s wrist, pulled them both off the ledge and into the clear blue water.

 

And it worked. Jon came to the surface sputtering, but smiling.

 

“It’s tradition,” Trip lied, treading water. “Everyone gets dunked the first time they land a tarpon.”

 

Jon’s expression said that he knew Trip was lying, but that he also wasn’t going to call him on it, for which Trip was grateful.

 

“C’mon,” Trip cocked his head. “Let’s get back and celebrate. You’ve gotta get your photo with that monster in front of Hook’s for the Wall of Fame. Marty’s gonna flip! Then we can grab some lunch and head out on your last dive later this afternoon.”

 

Jon gave him a slow nod, looking at him intently. “Okay, Trip,” he said simply, then swam over to the boat, though Trip knew there was a lot more that he’d wanted to say.

 

But that wasn’t a conversation Trip was ready to have quite yet.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The trip back to the marina was quiet, which made Trip uncomfortable. It was the first time he felt uneasy around Jon, with unspoken words hanging heavy between them. So it was a relief when they arrived at the dock and the expected commotion started up as soon as they started hauling the tarpon up towards Hook’s. They were assisted by several other fishermen and quite the crowd grew as they mounted it on the hook by its tail right out in front of the dive shop.

 

Trip hung back as Jon received the accolades – handshakes, pats on the back, his photo taken about a million times - and Trip was pleased to see the smile return to the other man’s face.

 

Martin walked up to Trip with a smug grin on his face and smacked him on the back, nodding his head toward Jon. “Well look at that! _You’ve_ never landed a tarpon that big before!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t remind me. It was just beginner’s luck,” Trip brushed it off, but his eyes narrowed and a plan began to form in his mind. One that might finally knock Mr. Overachiever down a peg. And give Trip a good laugh in the process. He smiled to himself. He’d be sure to have his camera ready.

 

Jon finally disentangled himself from the group of tourists and fishermen and made his way over to Trip and Martin. The older man shook Jon’s hand.

 

“Congrats again, Jon,” Martin smiled. “Not many people can say they landed a tarpon their first time out.” He winked at Trip. “Ain’t that right, Trip?” When Trip gave him a dirty look in reply he laughed and started to walk away. “Lunch is on me, guys. Head on down to Paddy O’Brien’s and tell them I sent ya,” he called over his shoulder.

 

Jon turned to Trip but before he could say anything Trip said in a high falsetto voice, “Oh, my goodness! Look at the size of that fish! Can I have your autograph Mr. Archer?”

 

Jon rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Smartass. Why weren’t you over there with me, anyway? I couldn’t have caught that thing without your help.”

 

“And take the spotlight away from the visiting tourist? Bad for business,” Trip grinned. “I gotta say, you looked pretty relaxed up there in front of all those people.”

 

“That’s because it wasn’t a room full of Vulcans,” Jon replied.

 

Trip laughed. “I’d pay good money to see you in action against Soval.”

 

“Right now I’d pay good money for some lunch. I’m starving.”

 

“Well thanks to Marty you can keep your money in your wallet. Let’s get some of the best fish and chips in the Keys,” Trip said and started off down the boardwalk, Jon following right behind him.

 

Ten minutes later they were seated at a picnic table next to Paddy O’Brien’s Seafood Shack, mounds of perfectly fried fish and golden chips in front of them.

 

“Wow,” Jon said around a mouthful. “You weren’t kidding. This is delicious.”

 

Trip nodded. “Paddy’s full-blooded Irish. He knows his way around fish. I pretty much live at that place when I’m down here.”

 

They ate in silence for several minutes, watching the fishermen on the pier, some luckier than others in their endeavors. Trip finished first and stood, depositing his garbage in a nearby trash can.

 

“Be right back,” he told Jon, then jogged down the boardwalk a short distance, returning a few minutes later as Jon popped the last of his chips in his mouth.

 

“Dessert,” Trip said, presenting Jon with what was in his hand. “Cherry snow cone.”

 

Jon chuckled and stood, accepting the icy treat. “I haven’t had one of these since I was a kid.”

 

Trip led them over to the railing. “Lizzie and I used to make ourselves sick eating these things, one after another. Come home with our fingers stained red and a stomach ache. And then do it all over again the next day,” he grinned.

 

Jon smiled and took a bite, as did Trip, crunching on the ice as they looked out over the water, at the boats in the harbor. After a few minutes Trip saw Jon out of the corner of his eye turning his head to look at him, open his mouth, close it, then look away again. The second time he did it Trip turned and caught his gaze and he felt something change in the air around them, become serious.

 

“Trip…” Jon started then looked away again, glancing down at his empty paper cone. “Can we talk? There are some…things I want to say to you. Need to say to you.”

 

Trip swallowed, nodding. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, too.”

 

Jon gave a small smile. “I brought that water polo match with me if you wanted to get together later tonight. We could talk then.”

 

Trip couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re determined to get me to like that sport, aren’t you?”

 

Jon’s gaze was steady. “What can I say? I don’t give up easily.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The two men met up again a few hours later for Jon’s final dive, Trip eager to put his plan into action.

 

“So where are we headed this time?” Jon inquired.

 

Trip tried to keep the smile off his face. “Waldo’s Hole.”

 

Jon cocked his head to the side. “Who’s Waldo?”

 

“Oh he’s….just a local guy,” Trip lied smoothly. “He found the place. It’s the largest starfish colony around. You pop your hand in the hole and pull one out. It’s neat to examine one close up. They’re beautiful.”

 

“Sounds great,” Jon replied. “Did you bring your camera?”

 

Trip coughed to hide his laugh. “Oh yes…I’ve got my camera.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

They anchored the _Triple Play_ about a half hour later and got into their dive gear, when Trip strangely began having second thoughts about what he was going to do to Jon. Maybe it was a bit too mean. Maybe he should just forget about the whole thing.

 

But his second thoughts disappeared rather quickly as he started putting Jon through his paces again once they were underwater and Jon once again nailed everything - five point ascent and descent, fin pivot and even the difficult controlled emergency swimming ascent. Trip could see the amused, but smug glint in Jon’s eyes as he completed the final task. Yep, that was the final straw. It was time to show Jon who was boss down here.

 

Trip waved his arm and pointed and started swimming over to Waldo’s hole, Jon following behind. He came to a stop and hovered, treading water and Jon floated up beside him. Trip pulled his camera out, pointed to the hole and gave Jon a thumbs up. He got a thumbs up in return and with no hesitation – after all, there were only harmless starfish in there – reached into the hole.

 

The reaction was instantaneous. Jon’s eyes widened and he jerked back in surprise, pulling his arm out as quickly as he could, for attached to it was not a harmless starfish, but a 30 year-old, giant green moray eel.

 

Trip dearly wished he could laugh around his regulator at the look on Jon’s face, but at least he was able to capture the expression with one click of his camera. _Say hello to Waldo, Jon._

Trip’s victory was short-lived, however, when Jon did something he’d never seen anyone do before. Instead of panicking and trying to shake the eel free, he pulled Waldo clear out of the hole, all two and a half meters of him. Trip had never seen Waldo’s tail before. Then before Trip could blink, Jon’s free hand came up to Waldo’s head, his fingers pressing right behind it’s jaw, and the giant eel just…let go…and swam back down its hole.

 

Trip’s eyes widened almost comically. To say he was dumbfounded was an understatement. Though why he should be shocked that his plan backfired was a mystery – this _was_ Jonathan Archer. He should have known that Mr. Overachiever would find a way to outsmart even an ancient sea creature.

 

Of course now he had to face the music. Jon was bound to be pissed at Trip’s little prank. But once again he was in for a surprise when he looked over at the other man. Jon’s eyes were practically dancing with glee and excitement behind his mask and he was doing his best to smile around his regulator. He reached over and squeezed Trip’s arm and gave him two thumbs up then indicated for them to ascend. Shaking his head at Jon’s reaction, Trip rose to the surface right behind him.

 

Jon removed his regulator as soon as they broke through the water and started laughing. “Tell me you got a picture of that!”

 

Trip took his own regulator out of his mouth. “Umm…yeah, yeah I got it,” he replied, still not comprehending that Jon found this funnier than he did!

 

“Fantastic!” Jon grinned. “That was better than seeing a starfish any day!”

 

Trip gave a weak laugh. “That was quite a surprise, all right.”

 

Jon started swimming back to the boat. “A great end for my last dive. Can’t wait to show that photo to Wyatt at our next water polo game.”

 

Trip shook his head and grinned as he swam after Jon. His idea may have not gone according to plan, but at least Jon was oblivious to the fact that Trip had set him up. And Trip was going to make sure it stayed that way!

 

A short time later they had their gear stowed away and Trip was consulting his clipboard with Jon’s dive certification paperwork.

 

“Well?” Jon asked. “Did I pass?”

 

Trip looked up with a mock annoyed expression. “That’s a rhetorical question, right?”

 

Jon laughed. “Then I think this calls for a celebration!” He walked over to Trip. “Let me take you out to dinner. Someplace nice. Not a fish shack this time. Surf and turf.” Trip started to protest but Jon held up his hand. “I want to thank you for teaching me to dive. For…everything. Please, let me do this.”

 

Trip hesitated for a moment. This sounded too much like a date and he was once again afraid of giving Jon the wrong idea. But Jon looked so hopeful and expectant that he couldn’t disappoint him, so Trip gave in and nodded his head.

 

“There’s a place on the opposite end of the boardwalk from Hook’s, called Pier 51. Best surf and turf around. Meet there at say…7 o’clock?”

 

Jon’s smile was wide. “It’s a date.”

 

Yep, exactly what Trip was afraid of. Or was he? It was hard to deny that his resolve started to crumble more and more with each minute he spent with Jon.

 

Dinner was going to be interesting. And the conversation that would come afterwards.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

The sun had just begun its slow descent in the summer sky when Trip arrived at Pier 51. He looked around but didn’t see Jon so he relaxed back against the railing of the boardwalk and watched the tourists stroll by. He took a deep breath of the sea air, closed his eyes. He’d be heading back to San Francisco soon and he was going to miss Florida.

 

He opened his eyes again and there was Jon, walking towards him. He looked…amazing. Trip was so used to seeing Jon in a t-shirt and shorts, but tonight he was dressed in neatly pressed khaki pants and a loose, white button down shirt, open at the collar and brown loafers. The setting sun behind him cast him in an ethereal glow, all soft around the edges and Trip felt his stomach do that familiar flip-flop.

 

Jon was all smiles as he came to a stop in front of Trip, looked him up and down. “Hey,” he greeted Trip. “Wow, you look…really nice.”

 

Trip cleared his throat. “You, umm…you clean up pretty good yourself.”

 

“Thanks. Glad I decided to pack something other than t-shirts.” He looked around at the restaurant. “This place is really busy. Do you think we can get a table?”

 

“Trust me, it won’t be a problem,” Trip chuckled, then led them inside.

 

“Charles!” A short, stout, gray-haired gentleman dressed immaculately in a three-piece suit called out to them, then rushed forward, embracing Trip warmly. “So good to see you, my boy. I’m glad you called.”

 

“Great to see you, too, Antonio,” Trip replied with a smile. “I’d like you to meet Jonathan Archer.”

 

The two men shook hands. “Nice to meet you, Jonathan,” Antonio said.

 

“Antonio here is the owner of Pier 51,” Trip explained. “And a good friend.”

 

“Come, come,” Antonio said, turning and grabbing two menus, then ushered the two men further into the restaurant. “I’ve got your table ready for you.”

 

He led them through the bustling main dining room, past waitresses and bus boys laden down with trays, outside onto the pier at the rear of the restaurant, to a table at the far end, right at the railing with a spectacular view of the harbor.

 

“Perfect, Antonio,” Trip smiled, patting the older man on his shoulder.

 

“Only the best for you, my boy,” Antonio answered, handing them the menus. Then he tipped his head toward Jon and winked at Trip, who felt his face warm. “Enjoy your dinner, gentlemen!”

 

Jon grinned as Antonio walked away. “Nice guy…. _Charles_.”

 

Trip groaned and Jon chuckled. “He refuses to call me Trip. Says it’s not dignified. Antonio is formal, through and through.”

 

“And apparently a shrewd businessman,” Jon commented, looking around at all of the full tables.

 

“When he says ‘only the best’ he means it. Get ready for some amazing seafood.”

 

Jon looked down at the menu. “So I take it the surf and turf would be a good choice?”

 

Trip nodded. “Best steak and lobster in the Keys!”

 

A waiter showed up at their table then, a glass of amber colored liquid in each hand that he set down on the table in front of them. “Kentucky bourbon,” he said and Jon cocked his head.

 

Trip shrugged. “I may have told Antonio when I called,” he explained and Jon smiled softly at him.

 

The waiter spoke up. “My name is Sebastian and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. Do you need a few minutes with the menu?”

 

Jon shook his head. “No, we’ll both have the surf and turf. Medium rare?” he questioned Trip and Trip nodded. “Baked potatoes for both. And a side salad.”

 

Sebastian nodded. “Very good, sir. I’ll have a basket of bread out to you shortly.” Then he turned and walked back into the restaurant.

 

Jon picked up his glass tumbler, held it out toward Trip. “To an amazing, talented dive instructor. Thank you for everything.”

 

“To an equally amazing and talented diver,” Trip replied and they clinked glasses together.

 

Jon took a drink and sat back in his chair with a contented sigh. “Seriously, Trip, I’ve had a fantastic time these last few months. I’m really glad I decided to come down here and do this.”

 

Trip glanced down at his glass then back up again. “I’m…glad you did, too. I’m glad we’ve gotten to know each other. I don’t think that would have happened at Starfleet.”

 

Jon shook his head, his gaze soft. “I don’t, either, and that would have been a shame.”

 

Silence descended, both men just looking at each other, but the moment was broken when Sebastian reappeared with the basket of bread and their salads.

 

They busied themselves with the food for a few minutes before Jon cleared his throat. “Speaking of Starfleet, I meant to tell you something the other day. I remember you mentioned reading a book about the transporter when you were a kid. I was talking with Emory – “

 

Trip dropped his fork to his plate with a clatter. “Emory _Erickson_?” he asked, eyes wide. “You _know_ him?”

 

Jon laughed at Trip’s reaction. “Quite well. I grew up with Emory’s children, Quinn and Dani. Emory was a like a second father to me, especially after I lost my own.”

 

“That book I mentioned? It was _about_ Emory. It was called _The Father of the Transporter.”_ Trip sat back in his chair. “What I wouldn’t give to meet him.”

 

“Well, Emory’s a busy man, but maybe I can make that happen for you sometime.”  Off Trip’s stunned look, Jon continued. “So anyway, he was telling me that they’re getting close, maybe in the next year or so, to have the transporter approved for bio-matter.”

 

“You mean like…fruits and vegetables?”

 

Jon shook his head. “No, I mean like…people.”

 

“Whoa. That’s…huge,” Trip breathed, then paused, thinking. “I’m not sure I’m ready to have my molecules taken apart and put back together again. Wonder who Emory’s gonna test that on.”

 

Jon chuckled. “Knowing Emory, it’ll be himself.”

 

Trip raised his glass again. “To Emory. Starfleet is lucky to have a man that brave.”

 

“Here, here,” Jon replied, then took a drink.

 

Trip drank as well, finishing off the bourbon, then looked out over the water with a sigh and a frown. _Starfleet_ …

 

“Trip? What is it?” Jon asked quietly.

 

Trip shook his head. “Was just thinking about Starfleet. I should know tomorrow or Monday at the latest where I’m gonna end up. Just…trying to prepare myself to not be disappointed.”

 

Jon reached across the table and rested his hand atop Trip’s, gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m telling you, you have nothing to worry about. Trust me, you’ll be on the NX project, I know it.”

 

Trip met Jon’s steady gaze, getting the distinct feeling that the other man knew something, wondering if he should be reading between the lines, but then was distracted by the warmth of Jon’s touch, his thumb now moving gently back and forth on the top of Trip’s hand. Before Trip could respond Sebastian was back at the table with their dinner and Jon withdrew his hand, the moment broken yet again.

 

The rest of the meal passed in companionable conversation as they dined on their succulent lobster, perfectly cooked steaks and smooth Kentucky bourbon, but through it all there was an undercurrent of…anticipation, of that conversation that was to come after dinner. And what it would mean for their relationship, their friendship, going forward.

 

The sun was sinking below the horizon when they finished eating, casting the world in beautiful shades of pinks and oranges, reflecting off the water, making it sparkle. They said their thanks and goodbyes to Antonio, with promises to return the next time they were in town, then walked out of the restaurant.

 

“So…” Jon began, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a data disc. “Water polo?”

 

Trip nodded, knowing deep down they probably wouldn’t be watching. “Sure thing. My place isn’t far from here. C’mon.”

 

Trip led them down to the beach, where they took off their shoes and rolled up their pants, their feet in the cool water as they walked the half mile to Trip’s small cottage. He let them in through the sliding glass door on the patio, flipping on a light as he stepped inside and Jon looked around at the small, two room cottage, nodding his head.

 

“Nice place, Trip. Cozy. And the location, right here on the beach. Can’t beat that.”

 

“Yeah, I got really lucky when this place came up for sale. Marty keeps an eye on it for me when I’m not here.” He swept his arm out, indicating the couch. “Have a seat.”

 

Jon did and Trip joined him, the couch small enough so that their shoulders were touching. Trip fidgeted nervously, unsure of how he wanted to start this conversation, finally jumping to his feet again.

 

“You want a beer?” he asked Jon. “I could go for a beer,” he rambled, turning to go toward the kitchen, but Jon snagged his wrist, halting his movement.

 

Trip swallowed deeply as Jon stood, not letting go of his wrist. _God, he wasn’t ready for this…_

 

“Jon, I – “ he began but Jon shook his head.

 

“Let me say this, please…” he squeezed Trip’s wrist gently. “Tell me right now if you don’t feel something between us,” he said quietly and Trip felt his pulse start to race. “Tell me and I’ll stop right now and I’ll never bring it up again.”

 

Trip tried to speak, to lie, to put a stop to this right now, but honesty once again won out where Jon was concerned and he said nothing, his silence all the acceptance Jon needed.

 

This time it was Jon who swallowed, his thumb now caressing Trip’s wrist. “You’re smart and you’re funny and every day I’m with you the more attracted to you I become. The more time I spend with you the _more time_ I want to spend with you.” He stepped even closer and Trip forgot how to breathe. “Trip…I’m falling in love with you.”

 

Trip felt his heart seize up in his chest and he started shaking his head. “Don’t – don’t say that…please,” he begged, his voice high and tight.

 

Jon squeezed his wrist again. “I know you’ve been hurt, that you don’t think this could work – “

 

“I loved him, Jon,” Trip said, his words laced with pain. “I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. And Starfleet got in the way. I can’t – I can’t go through that again. Not with you. Because I know losing you would be so much worse,” he confessed. “I want you in my life, Jon. As a friend. I don’t want to screw this up, to lose you, by getting involved more than we are.”

 

Jon’s gaze was soft, but steady and determined at the same time. “My father had a favorite saying – ‘You can’t be afraid of the wind’. Life’s about taking chances or it’s not worth living.” He shifted his grip, threaded his fingers through Trip’s. “Take a chance on us, Trip,” he breathed.

 

Trip squeezed his eyes shut, his words broken. “I can’t, I’m sorry, I – “

 

Before he could finish Jon closed the final distance between them and kissed him, hard.

 

And Trip was lost, surrendering to the inevitable, of what he always wanted deep down, wondering why he ever tried to fight it.

 

The moment Jon’s lips touched his all rational thought fled, his kiss insistent, not letting Trip think, only feel and react. And react he did. He felt his heart pounding, his blood rushing through his veins. Jon’s mouth slanted across his, tongue sweeping across his lower lip, asking for entrance which Trip gladly gave. Twin groans filled the air as the kiss deepened then, their arms coming around each other’s bodies, pulling them tightly together. In one corner of his mind Trip thought they should slow things down, it was becoming too much, too fast as they kissed hungrily, more aggressively. But the moment Jon slid his hand up the back of Trip’s shirt the thought fled at his electric touch.

 

Trip sucked in a breath as Jon’s fingers slid across his bare skin, his body reacting sharply, his cock stirring, and he knew he needed more – now. He pulled back from the kiss, meeting Jon’s desire-filled gaze, knew his expression was a mirror image, both men breathing hard. Trip began tugging on Jon’s shirt, fumbling with the buttons.

 

“Off, off…” he panted and Jon brushed his hands away, simply pulling the shirt over his head while Trip did the same with his own.

 

They came back to the kiss then, just as aggressively, as if they were starving for one another’s taste. Hands roamed across warm skin, gripping, caressing. One of Jon’s hands traveled further down, cupping Trip’s ass, pulling him flush up against his groin, his arousal as evident as Trip’s own.

 

Trip began backing them up then, toward his bedroom, never breaking the kiss. They bounced off of the couch, the kitchen counter and finally the doorjamb before reaching their destination, Trip leaving the lights off, the only illumination the moonlight falling through the large window. They pulled apart again, fingers reaching for belts and zippers, clothing falling to the floor with a whisper until they were finally, finally naked before one another.

 

It was only then that things started to slow. Jon’s eyes were full of tenderness as he lowered them both to the bed, Trip on his back, Jon on his side. Trip’s eyes traveled up and down Jon’s body as Jon’s did the same to him.

 

“I’ve wanted to do this since that first day on the boat, when you were getting into your wetsuit,” Jon told him. “Just…look at you…touch you…” he trailed off, fingers brushing up Trip’s side, across his chest, then back down, nearly to Trip’s groin.

 

Trip pulled in a breath, reached out to put his hand on Jon’s hip. “Don’t – don’t stop…”

 

Jon leaned in close, his mouth just brushing Trip’s. “Show me…show me what you like…”

 

Trip kissed him, slower this time, as he put his hand over Jon’s and moved it back up his chest, rubbed Jon’s fingers across his nipple. He felt Jon smile into the kiss as he moved his hand away, Jon’s fingers rolling the small nub to pebble hardness. Trip sighed deeply as Jon moved back, dipping his head, his warm, wet mouth now covering the nipple. Trip jerked as Jon’s tongue darted out, licking, the stimulation shooting straight down to his cock. Encouraged by Trip’s reaction, Jon bit down gently before licking and then sucking on the nub. Trip gasped at the sensation, one of his hands coming up to cup the back of Jon’s head.

 

“Yeah, just like that…” he breathed, feeling himself harden even more.

 

Jon’s hand quested downward, seeking out that hardness and Trip groaned sharply when his fingers brushed against the head of his cock. His hips jerked up almost involuntarily, seeking out Jon’s touch. And Jon obliged, wrapping his hand firmly around Trip’s erection, giving it a long stroke from base to tip. Trip arched his head back against the pillow, mouth falling open, legs spreading wider.

 

Jon’s mouth moved to his other nipple then, giving it the same attention as the first as his hand kept up his firm stroking of Trip’s erection. Trip was moving restlessly against the bed sheets, feeling as if every nerve ending he had was on fire. It’d been over a year since he’d been touched like this and his arousal was rising to a fever pitch too soon, too fast. But he was helpless to resist the wave Jon was creating, swept away by pure sensation and desire.

 

Jon bit down again on his nipple and Trip cried out, feeling his cock release a burst of slick precome. He tugged Jon’s head up, captured his mouth once more and rolled Jon completely on top of him. Trip’s legs came up, bending at the knee, fitting Jon’s body between them, their erections now pressing together. Jon moaned into the kiss and pushed his hips down, sliding his cock against Trip’s. Trip wound his arms around Jon’s back, hands moving across the warm skin, reaching further down to cup his ass, to encourage Jon’s movements.

 

Jon ground down harder against Trip and Trip felt his cock now leaking as well. His head was spinning, light-headed from the kiss and he pulled back, taking a breath as Jon’s mouth moved to his neck, behind his ear.

 

“Trip…Trip…” Jon breathed, hips still moving.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Trip whispered in reply and Jon raised his head.

 

“You…all of you…in you…” Jon panted, eyes dark with arousal.

 

Trip’s erection throbbed with Jon’s words, felt his heart start to pound with the realization of how much he wanted that, too. He swallowed thickly and nodded, kissing Jon hard and swift, telegraphing his approval without words. But then a sudden thought came to him and he pulled back.

 

“Jon, I don’t have anything…” he trailed off.

 

Jon just gave him a smile and a wink and shifted off of him to fumble on the floor with his pants. He dug inside the pocket and turned back around, holding up a small tube in triumph.

 

Trip barked out a laugh. “Well someone was pretty darn sure of how this night was gonna go.”

 

Jon shrugged, grinning. “I was an Eagle Scout. Be prepared.”

 

Trip laughed again, then pulled Jon back down. “Well remind me to send your scout master a thank you note.”

 

Jon gave him a lecherous smirk. “You know, I think there’s a badge for this.”

 

Trip arched an eyebrow. “Oh, is there now? Well why don’t you show me your technique and I’ll score you…”

 

“I’ll have you know I never got less than perfect on the first try.”

 

Before Trip could give him a smart ass reply, Jon stole the words from his mouth with a deep kiss, not relenting until Trip started to shift beneath him. Jon pulled back then and kissed his way down Trip’s neck, to his chest, his stomach and lower still, his tongue flicking out to lick across the head of Trip’s cock. Trip gasped as Jon tasted him, the pearls of clear fluid. He wanted more, wanted Jon’s mouth to take him in. But Jon moved back and settled between Trip’s wide spread legs, bent at the knees. Jon uncapped the tube and coated first his cock then his fingers in the lube then leaned over Trip, one arm braced at his side, the other moving down, past Trip’s cock, his balls lying heavy in their sac, to the small puckered muscle.

 

At the first intimate touch of Jon’s fingers Trip felt a tremor race through him and he shivered. He looked up and caught Jon’s soft gaze. “It’s been a long time…”

 

Jon leaned down and kissed him tenderly. “I’d never hurt you,” he promised, finger now circling Trip’s entrance.

 

“I know,” Trip smiled softly, then sucked in a breath as Jon’s finger pushed gently inside him.  “God…” he breathed, eyes closing as Jon began stretching him, moving his finger in and out. He’d nearly forgotten how good this felt. He opened his eyes again shortly, found Jon watching him intently. “More…” he encouraged and the concern left Jon’s eyes.

 

A second finger joined the first, Jon now pressing in a bit harder, deeper, preparing Trip for his cock. It wasn’t long before Trip was moving restlessly, breathing faster, pushing down on Jon’s fingers, wanting them to find that certain spot…

 

And there it was. Trip cried out, arching his back as Jon stimulated him from inside. “Right there, right there…” he panted, reaching out to grip Jon’s arm, feeling his cock start to throb. He needed Jon in him. “Now, Jon…”

 

“God, yes,” Jon breathed, withdrawing his fingers. Before Trip could morn the loss Jon’s cock was there, pushing, pushing…

 

Trip cried out again at the pressure, the fullness. Painful at first, after so long, but it quickly subsided as white-hot arousal burned through his veins as Jon filled him so completely. Jon had both arms braced on the bed now, breathing just as hard as Trip and when Trip put his hands on Jon’s shoulders, he could feel him shaking. Their eyes met and Trip could see clearly the desire and so much more in Jon’s hazel depths.

 

“I was wrong,” Jon whispered. “I’m not falling in love with you. I’m already there…”

 

Trip tried to swallow past the sudden tightening in his throat as Jon leaned down and kissed him with such passion and tenderness it stole his breath away. Jon started to move then, shifting his hips backwards then pressing forward, setting up a smooth, steady rhythm and once again Trip was lost in a sea of sensation. He felt his body stretching around Jon, taking him in as he pushed in deeper, harder. His heart was pounding in his chest as Jon drove him ever closer to completion. He knew this first time wasn’t destined to last long, both of them too aroused and on edge.

 

Trip reached down between their bodies to take himself in hand, knew that last little bit of stimulation was all he needed, but Jon pushed his hand away.

 

“No,” Jon shook his head, panting. “Just like this…want to see you come from just me…”

 

Trip moaned deeply at Jon’s words, felt his cock release another burst of precome and he lifted his legs, wrapping them around Jon’s waist, changing the angle of penetration. Jon slipped in even further now and Trip’s body jerked sharply as the head of Jon’s cock found that spot deep inside him. He felt his internal muscles clamp down at the intense stimulation and Jon groaned sharply, his hips stuttering, his eyes screwing shut.

 

“Trip…feels so good…I can’t…” Jon trailed off, his voice trembling.

 

Trip was on the edge of ecstasy as well and ready to fall off into oblivion, but he wanted to watch Jon fall apart before he did.

 

“Let go, Jon…” he urged. “Take me with you…”

 

Trip felt Jon’s muscles relax, releasing the tension from holding back as he pushed in once, twice, never taking his eyes off Trip as he suddenly stiffened and came with a sharp cry of completion.

 

Trip gasped as he felt Jon pulsing deep inside him, over and over, filling him with slick, wet heat. It was the catalyst that pushed him over the edge and he felt his climax race through him like lightning, stealing his breath, making him arch his back, his heels digging into the small of Jon’s back, trying to take him in even deeper. Jon dropped down, blanketing Trip with his body as they rode out the crest of their release, Trip’s cock coating both their stomachs with thick, white ropes as he came.

 

It seemed to go on forever, wave after wave of pleasure rolling through their bodies as they held each other close. The tremors finally subsided long minutes later and they relaxed in their embrace, kissing softly as their breathing and heart rates returned to normal.

 

Jon shifted to the side, slipping out of Trip’s body with a sigh, propping his head up on his arm, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. “Well?”

 

Trip chuckled, knowing where this was going. “Well what?”

 

Jon trailed his hand across Trip’s chest. “Do I earn that badge?”

 

“Hmmm….I’m not sure. I mean, your technique and follow-through were badge-worthy, but the aftermath?” He indicated their sticky bodies. “Not so much. Didn’t your mother ever tell you to clean up your messes?”

 

Jon rolled his eyes and shook his head then slipped off the bed and padded across the floor to the attached bathroom. He plucked a washcloth from the rack next to the sink and wet it with warm water then returned to the bed. He laid down next to Trip and began washing him slowly, gently. His stomach first, then lower, wiping away the evidence of their lovemaking from Trip’s softened cock. Trip sighed at Jon’s ministrations, letting his eyes drift shut, spreading his legs slightly as the cloth moved lower still. As the material brushed over his entrance he felt a pleasant throb, as if Jon was still inside him. He smiled slightly at the feeling and Jon leaned over and kissed him before taking the cloth away and quickly cleaning himself.

 

Trip opened his eyes then as Jon settled back down next to him and pulled him close, their legs tangled together. All was quiet, the only sound the gentle lapping of the waves on the beach outside. Trip could feel sleep creeping up to take him, his limbs heavy, feeling more content than he could ever remember, wrapped in Jon’s arms. He was looking at Trip tenderly and it hit him right then and there, like a punch to the gut and he felt his heart skip a beat. He was a fool to ever try and fight this. This was where he belonged. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, his voice barely a whisper in the dark.

 

“Jon?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m already there, too.”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Trip was not normally a morning person, but he decided that if he could wake each day with Jon sucking him off he could quickly grow to love the morning. He had woken from what he thought was the most erotic dream he’d had in ages – Jon’s mouth was on him, hot and wet, sucking, taking his erection deep down in his throat, just like Trip had wanted last night – only to realize with a gasp that it was no dream. He opened his eyes to see Jon straddling him, his head bobbing up and down as Trip’s cock slid in and out between his lips.

 

Trip groaned deep in his throat at the sight and Jon raised his hazel eyes, just as dark with arousal as they had been last night. Trip looked down to see Jon’s own erection hanging heavy between his legs. He was getting off on this, too.

 

Jon worked him quickly, his hand now joining his mouth, rolling Trip’s heavy balls, tugging on them, and Trip sucked in a sharp breath. His hips jerked up slightly, pushing his cock a little deeper into Jon’s mouth. Jon hummed his approval and stilled his head and a bolt of desire shot through Trip. He sat up then, his cock slipping from Jon’s mouth. Without a word Jon moved off the bed and kneeled at the side. Trip moved forward on his own knees, holding his erection and slid it between Jon’s open lips with a long sigh. He cupped the back of Jon’s head lightly as he started moving his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Jon’s mouth. Jon’s hands rose up to settle on his hips, gripping, pulling, and Trip took the wordless cue that he could go harder, faster.

 

Jon’s lips tightened around Trip’s erection, sucking hard, and Trip felt himself quickly start to lose control as he looked down and watched as he fucked Jon’s mouth. He felt the first stirring of his orgasm start deep in his balls and his hips stuttered. Jon hummed again, longer this time, the vibrations shooting straight up Trip’s cock and that was all he could bear, felt himself start to give in to blessed release.

 

“Jon…Jon…oh God, I’m gonna…” he warned, voice rough.

 

But Jon didn’t pull away as Trip’s orgasm began, instead holding on tighter to Trip’s waist, swallowing again and again as Trip’s cock pulsed over and over down his throat until he was spent. Jon pulled off then, quickly, pressing his head into Trip’s stomach before he stiffened and gasped, and Trip watched in erotic fascination as Jon came, completely untouched, simply from sucking off Trip.

 

Jon raised his head a long minute later, mouth still wet, lips red, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Good morning.”

 

Trip chuckled. “That beats a cup of coffee any day.”

 

He moved back up the bed and tugged Jon up with him, lying on their sides. Jon leaned in and kissed him and Trip could taste himself on Jon’s tongue. It made him want to find out what Jon tasted like, too.

 

They pulled back and Trip could see a tendril of worry in Jon’s eyes. “What is it?”

 

Jon looked away, then back. “Regrets?” he asked cautiously.

 

Trip paused. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid this wouldn’t work. But did he regret having at least one night with Jon?  “No,” he shook his head.

 

Jon’s eyes brightened again and he cupped the side of Trip’s face. “Then it was worth waiting six months for.”

 

Trip’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Six months?”

 

Jon looked chagrined. “Trip, I have a confession to make,” he began and Trip cocked his head in question. “It wasn’t a random coincidence that I walked into Hook’s that day. I lied when I acted like I didn’t remember you. The truth is, you made such an impression on me at my lecture with all of your intelligent questions that I knew I wanted to get to know you. But away from Starfleet. Away from Lieutenant and Commander. So I asked around about you, found out that you come down here to the Keys when you get some leave time. And where you worked.”

 

Trip was dumfounded. And if truth be told, a little flattered. He felt his face warm. "You really went through all that trouble, traveling across the entire country three times, just to get to know me?"

 

Jon leaned in and kissed him. "It was worth every mile," he said with a soft smile and Trip couldn't argue with that.

 

“Well, if we're being honest with each other, I also have a confession to make,” Trip said, his turn to look chagrined.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Remember that giant moray eel? _That_ was Waldo,” Trip revealed.

 

Jon's eyebrows rose and then he began laughing. "I suppose from your perspective I deserved that."

 

Trip threw up his arm. “I was the instructor! And here you were, doin’ everything better n’ faster than me! I just wanted to take you down a peg.” He frowned in playful annoyance. “But we all know how that turned out.” Then he turned serious. “You really are the best at everything you do, aren't you?” he said, voice full of awe and respect.

 

Jon shrugged. “When it's something I really want I give it my all. Like us.” He took hold of Trip’s hand. “I meant what I said last night. We will make this work,” he vowed.

 

And for the first time since he met Jon, Trip felt his doubt start to dissipate. “I believe you,” he replied quietly, steadily.

 

Jon pulled him close then, tangling their limbs together, kissing softly at first, then deeper, and Trip felt his body start to respond, Jon’s too, but before things could go any further, the beeping of Trip’s comm unit on his dresser broke the moment. Jon pulled back, but Trip cupped the back of his head and tried to kiss him again.

 

“Ignore it,” he breathed.

 

But Jon shook his head. “I think you should get that,” he said pointedly and Trip felt his stomach lurch.

 

“Do you think…?” he trailed off and Jon nodded. Trip swallowed and took a shaky breath, looking over at the comm unit. His dreams were either about to be realized or shattered. He moved off the bed and snagged his briefs from the floor, slipping them on, sensed Jon doing the same behind him.

 

It was with some trepidation that he called up the text-only message with the official Starfleet crest at the top. He felt his heart start to pound as he read quickly through the short letter. His eyes widened as he got to the sentence he’d been waiting for and he released a sharp breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

 

“Well?” Jon questioned.

 

Trip turned to face him, feeling a bit shell-shocked. “I – I’ve been assigned to Captain Jefferies’ warp engine team.” His face broke out in a huge smile as the words sank in. “I’m gonna be on the NX project!”

 

Jon’s answering smile was just as wide. “I know,” he said simply.

 

Trip’s eyes widened. “You _knew_?” he accused, then thought back to what Jon had said last night, that he had nothing to worry about.

 

Jon tugged Trip down on the bed next to him. “I knew five minutes after meeting you that you deserved to be on this project. And even more so when I looked into your academics. But I did share your concern that they might want someone older, with more experience. So I made some phone calls and was prepared to throw my weight around to the selection committee to get you assigned.” He held up his hand and cut off Trip’s protest. “But it turns out I didn’t have to. They’d already made the right decision and chosen you.” He squeezed Trip’s hand. “I’m sorry I kept it from you. But I wanted to know if you were willing to give this relationship a shot even if there was the possibility of us not working together. How you felt about me.”

 

“I should be pissed off at you,” Trip replied. “We could have cut to the chase here and skipped over my mental anguish for the last three months. But I understand. I probably would’ve done the same if the situation was reversed.” He rubbed his thumb on the back of Jon’s hand. “And I want you to know, I did want this, from the very beginning, even though I tried to deny it to myself. Thanks for not giving up on me, as much as I tried to keep you at arm’s length.”

 

Jon’s answer was heartfelt. “You were worth fighting for, waiting for.”

 

Trip blew out a long breath. “I’ve been in limbo for three months and now everything is happening at warp speed. Us, my new assignment…”

 

“And I can tell you what’s next,” Jon said confidently. “You’re going to be with me when that first warp five ship launches. We’re going to explore the universe. Side by side.”

 

Trip’s smile was blinding, happier than he’d been in longer than he could remember and looking forward to the future. He squeezed Jon’s hand.

 

“Side by side.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Trip came out of memory, freezing, slowly dying of suffocation, inside the confines of Shuttlepod One that would soon become his tomb. He was glad he told Malcolm the story of how he and Jon had met. It was a nice last thought to cling to. It gave him comfort in these final minutes.

 

He turned his head to the right, to the man next to him. Malcolm had lost consciousness just a short time ago, and Trip knew he was close behind. He had all but stopped his violent shivering, which he knew was a bad sign, the final stage of hypothermia. Now he felt nothing, his limbs numb and heavy. Each breath was painful, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, his vision beginning to gray out. It would be easy to just close his eyes and let go.

 

But there was one final thing he needed to do. He had chastised Malcolm for all of the letters he had dictated into the computer, saying his goodbyes, believing him to be pessimistic. Now, though…now when he knew the odds were overwhelming that Enterprise would make it in time, that rescue would be too late, it was time for him to say his last goodbye as well.

 

His legs would no longer function, so he dragged himself across the cold metal floor, inch by inch, struggling for breath, until he was next to the comm station. He had to sit for a moment, unable to draw enough air to speak, before he reached up and pressed the button.

 

"C-computer, b-begin recording," He stuttered out between frozen lips. "Jon…it's me. I'm - I'm sorry. I'm sorry that our mission is ending so soon, like this. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you alone. But thank you. For everything. For making the last eight years of my life the best years I've ever had. Thank you for showing me the stars. If this is the way it's going to end for me, I'd rather be out here than anywhere else.”

 

He turned and looked at the man across from him. “Do me a favor and tell Malcolm's family that he was the bravest man I've ever had the honor of serving with.”

 

Trip paused again, his throat closing up with restrained emotion, voice broken. “And Jon… promise me something. Never stop exploring. Don't be afraid of the wind…”

 

The last of Trip's strength left him then and he drew one more breath before the darkness overtook him, his final thought of he and Jon, in that beautiful, peaceful world beneath the waves.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Trip sighed contentedly. He could sense the bright Florida sun from behind his closed eyelids, feel the warmth on his body, his limbs heavy and relaxed. He could hear Jon’s voice, just faintly. He must have fallen asleep on the boat, out in the cove. There was Jon’s voice again, calling to him a little more insistently, a hand on his shoulder. His brow furrowed and he moved his head restlessly. No, something wasn’t right…he wasn’t on the boat…he was on…

 

Trip’s eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up, but his body wouldn’t obey him. He felt the hand move from his shoulder to his chest and he turned his head, blinking rapidly until the person next to him came into focus.

 

“Jon…” Trip breathed, voice hoarse. “Where…?” His eyes tracked around the room. Sickbay, he was back on Enterprise. He turned his head sharply to see an empty bed beside him and his heart skipped a beat. “Malcolm! Jon, where is he…?”

 

“Shh, Trip, take it easy,” Jon calmed him, hand rubbing gently on his chest. “Malcolm’s fine. Phlox released him about ten minutes ago.”

 

Trip released a long breath and relaxed back against the pillow, then really looked at Jon, saw the relief in his eyes.

 

“Welcome back, Commander,” Jon smiled, reaching down to squeeze Trip’s hand.

 

“How – how long have I been here?” Trip questioned.

 

“About six hours. You and Malcolm had a pretty severe case of hypothermia. Took Phlox nearly three hours to get your body temperatures back to normal. You’ve been unconscious since we brought you on board.”

 

“You found us in time. We didn’t think…”

 

“That explosion was pretty hard to miss. That, combined with the fact that you weren’t responding to our hails and I knew something was wrong.” He paused and squeezed Trip’s hand again. “You only had about two hours of air left when we found you.”

 

“Ah, Commander Tucker, so good to see you awake,” Dr. Phlox interrupted the two men, stepping up to the bed, medical scanner in hand. “How are you feeling?”

 

Trip sighed and took stock of his body. “Okay, I think. Just tired…and hungry.” He tried sitting up a second time and was relieved when he was able to, Jon’s arm coming around his shoulders but not really needing to assist him. “Think you can spring me?”

 

Phlox consulted his scanner, then nodded his head. “Your systems have all stabilized. I want you resting for the remainder of the day and you are off duty for the next 24 hours. Be sure to drink plenty of fluids. You and Mr. Reed were both dehydrated, most likely from the alcohol content I found in your blood.”

 

Jon arched an eyebrow at Trip and Trip cleared his throat. “I’ll, umm…I’ll explain later,” he said, then pushed back the blanket and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He wavered slightly when he stood and instantly felt cold without the blanket. He wondered if he’d ever feel warm again. He felt Jon’s hand settle on the small of his back as he walked slowly toward the doors.

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Jon called over his shoulder. “I’ll see that he gets back to his quarters.”

 

They walked to the turbo lift in silence and when Trip pushed the button for E deck instead of B deck, Jon didn’t argue. They didn’t speak as they made their way to Jon’s quarters and stepped inside, the door sliding shut behind them. Trip was aware of Porthos jumping to his feet in the corner, but then Jon was pulling him close, holding on tightly and Trip closed his eyes and held on to Jon just as hard. He could feel fine tremors racing through Jon’s body as he released his anxiety and fear. He finally took a deep breath and loosened his embrace, stepping back slightly, but Trip could see his hazel eyes bright with emotion.

 

“Trip…” Jon whispered, and Trip leaned in and kissed him gently.

 

The anxiety was gone from Jon’s eyes when they moved apart, a small smile on his face. “So, umm…do you want to get some sleep?” Jon asked, indicating the bed.

 

Trip shook his head. “I’d really like a shower and some clean clothes,” he answered, pulling at his uniform.

 

Jon nodded. “Go on. I’ll get some of my clothes for you,” he said, turning toward his dresser as Trip stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

He turned on the water, letting it warm up as he peeled out of his uniform gratefully, then stepped into the shower, under the spray. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the water wash away the last two days of his life. He heard the bathroom door slide open and he shivered when the cool air hit his skin, his mind instantly back on shuttlepod one. But then Jon was there, warm and naked and holding him close once again.

 

“I thought I’d lost you…”

 

Their kiss was deeper, longer this time, not meant to arouse, but to reassure, hands caressing slowly up and down smooth, wet skin. They pulled back long minutes later and rested their foreheads together before Jon lathered up his hands and gently washed Trip from head to toe. By the time Jon was done, Trip could barely keep his eyes open, letting Jon wrap him in towels and dry him off then help him into one of Jon’s t-shirts and a pair of sleep pants.

 

The blankets were already pulled down and Trip tumbled into bed, chuckling as Porthos put his paws on the side and leaned in to lick Trip’s nose, his tail wagging happily.

 

“Missed you, too, boy,” Trip smiled, rubbing the beagle behind his ears before Porthos trotted back to his bed.

 

Trip rolled over as Jon climbed into bed as well, also wearing a pair of sleep pants. They slid together, arms and legs tangling, Trip’s head resting between Jon’s shoulder and neck. Trip fought against the sleep that was pulling him under. He needed some answers first.

 

“Jon,” he began. “What happened? Malcolm and I, we saw the wreckage…”

 

“We picked up a distress call from a Tessnian ship,” Jon explained. “We were attempting to dock with them when they lost their nav system and collided with Enterprise. The launch bay doors and part of the hull were damaged.”

 

“When we got back and saw the debris…” Trip swallowed. “That was the worst day of my life, right there, thinking you were gone. All of you.”

 

“And mine was opening up the shuttlepod door and seeing you lying there, not moving. I thought that we were too late, that you and Malcolm were dead.”

 

Trip shifted, raising up on his elbow to look at Jon. “Malcolm told me he was beginning to think you were invincible. I told him you were always like that, told him the story about how we met, how I taught you to scuba dive but that you were better than me at everything. At first I resented it. Now…I’m glad that you’re the best at everything you do. That your instincts are always right. Malcolm and I wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for you.”

 

Jon shook his head. “I can’t take all the credit for this. Phlox told me that it was the cold that saved your lives. When you fell unconscious, it slowed your respirations and your heart function, conserving the oxygen left in the shuttlepod. That was good thinking on your part. Plus Malcolm wanting to blow the engine.” Jon looked away for a moment. “I listened to your letter…what you said about him. The two of you…you make a good team.”

 

Trip could hear the uneasiness in Jon’s voice and he hastened to reassure him. “Not as good as you and I.”

 

That seemed to do the trick, as Jon’s face brightened. “I knew that eight years ago.” Then his expression turned serious. “The rest of your letter…I don’t know how I’d continue to do this without you. And I never want to.” He threaded his fingers through Trip’s, brought their clasped hands up between their chests.

“Remember what we said the day your assignment came through?”

 

Trip nodded, smiling slowly, his eyelids growing too heavy now to keep them open. “Side by side.”

 

Jon’s answering smile was the last thing he saw as sleep finally claimed him, Jon’s voice full of love and hope and promise the last thing he heard.

 

“Side by side.”

 

And this time Trip dreamed of he and Jon on the bridge of the Enterprise, sailing through the stars, wondering what the next light year would bring them, beyond the next galaxy, ready to meet their destiny.

 

Together.

 

**THE END**


End file.
